Back to the Past
by DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme
Summary: Sent 400 years into the past by a malfunctioning Ten Year Bazooka, Tsuna, her Guardians, Ken, Chikusa, Enma and Dino must find a way back while dealing with their new 1,6,7,8,9 and 11 year old bodies and their fathers. Why can't trouble leave them alone? Fem! Tsuna.
1. Prologue: How It Began

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, so no flames please! If there are flames, I'll use them to make cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Dia: Hey there!

Tsuna: Why am I a girl?

Dia: You see.. *flames start appearing in the background and in my eyes* I want boys to know girls can be equal to or better than them!

Tsuna: Ok

Dia: Disclaimer please!

Tsuna: DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does! She only owns the plot and the OCs.

Dia: Now on to the story!

* * *

In the Sawada Household...

Sawada Tsunayume or more commonly known as Tsuna, looked out the window, sighing when she saw the bright sky.

'_What a beautiful morning, the birds are chirping, the sun is shining and-'_ her thoughts were cut off by yelling.

"EEEXXXXTTTTTRRRREEEEMMMMMEEE EEE!"

"Gyahahahaha! Give Lambo-sama candy!"

"Shut up, Stupid Cow!"

"Maa, maa, both of you are so lively today! Hahaha!"

"_Growl _Shut up herbivores or I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufufu~ Liven up a bit, skylark-_kun_"

"Mukuro-sama...

"Stop worrying about Mukuro-sama, he can take care of himself, stupid girl. Right Kakipi? Byon~"

"Mendoi... (How troublesome...)"

'_My Guardians, Ken and Chikusa are arguing. Well, maybe not Chikusa.'_ Tsuna sighed _'Why couldn't they be civil for once?'_

"You know that won't happen, Tsuna." A child like voice, which she recognized as Reborn's, stated nonchalantly from behind her. **(A/N: He only calls her Dame-Tsuna during her out of character ((canon)) moments.)**

"I know, I know." Tsuna replied not even looking at the baby hitman behind her "Why are they even here Reborn? I didn't call them for a meeting or anything." Tsuna asked, now facing Reborn

"I called your Guardians here for a meeting with Dino and Enma." Reborn replied, taking a sip of his capuccino.

"What about Ken and Chikusa?"Tsuna asked again, an eyebrow raised.

"Mukuro." was his simple answer.

Tsuna mentally faced palmed _'I should have known.'_

A loud exclamation of "Hime-sama!" and the sound of a gunshot broke her out of her thoughts. Dodging the bullet, which had embedded itself in the wall, she glared at Reborn.

"What was that for Reborn?" Tsuna hissed at the smirking baby hitman holding a gun aimed at the crack on the wall, the place where she's previously been.

"Just testing your refelexes." Reborn said inocenctly.

Tsuna opened her mouth to retort when the doorbell rang.

"Looks like Dino and Enma are here." Reborn said, petting Leon.

Muttering under her breath about Reborn being the death of her, she walked out the room, down the stairs and reached the front door.

Tsuna opened the door to reveal a smiling Dino and Enma.

"Hello Dino, Enma-kun" Tsuna greeted, smiling back.

"Hey Tsuna" Dino greeted back.

"Hello Tsuna-chan." Enma greeted.

"Come in guys." She said leading them to her room.

Opening the door to reveal Kyoya and Mukuro fighting with Chrome, Ken and Chikusa watching them, Takeshi in between Lambo, who looked extremely terrified, and Hayato, who looked ready to strangle the cow child, Ryohei yelling his head off and Reborn all watching this in the sidelines drinking his capuccino. **  
**

"You guys..." She started her voice dangerously low with KI (Killer Intent) rolling off her with her bangs shadowing her eyes. Everyone except Reborn instantly froze **(A/N: Even Hibari, ((He already faced her wrath a couple of times, which hurt a **_**lot**_**)) Dino and Enma. The last two still froze even though the KI weren't directed at them.) **"Why don't you all sit down and behave, hmm?" Tsuna said in a sweet-as-honey voice, smiling a smile that promised pain.

Everyone, except Reborn who already sat on a mini office chair, quickly obeyed, afraid of what the brunette might do to them. She may be cute, frail and delicate looking, patient, kind and friendly, but do not, I repeat, _do not _cross her. The last one to cross her ended up in the ICU for a month, and she was going easy on the poor boy.

Hayato was the first one to break the silence "I'm so sorry Hime-sama..." He said gultily.

"Yeah I'm sorry too, Tsuna" Takeshi said his smile still in place, but it was a guilty smile.

Soon everyone was saying sorry, well, except Kyoya, he just looked at her in the eye with undisguised guilt in his own **(A/N: She's the only one he shows genuine feelings to.)**, and Reborn, who kept on sipping his capuccino.

"Okay, Okay, I forgive you all." She smiled at them, making Dino and Enma, her Guardians, except Lambo and Chrome blush. It wasn't a secret that they held feelings for the cute brunette.

"Before we start, how about some tea?" Tsuna asked them. Everyone nodded, tea sounded good.

"Does someone wanna help me?" Tsuna asked, halfway through the door.

"I'll help you." Dino said. Tsuna nodded and made a motion for him to follow her. Dino quickly followed.

* * *

Tsuna decided to make oolong tea. First, she brought water to rolling boil, then rinsed and warmed up the tea set. Next, she added oolong tea leaves to the teapot. After that, she poured rolling boiled water **(212ºF or 100ºC) **into the teapot**. **She then placed the teacups and teapot on a tray. Remembering the finished dumplings in the fridge, she quickly took them out, placed them on a plate and placed the plate on a separate tray.

Handing Dino the tray with the tea, she lifted the other tray. Together Tsuna and Dino walked up to the stairs. Tsuna opened the door, stopping dead in her tracks at the scene in front of her. Hayato was trying to strangle a very _very_ frightened Lambo with Takeshi, Ryohei and Chrome trying to reason with the bomber, Mukuro and Chikusa watching with amusement, Kyoya and Reborn watching with annoyance and Ken rolling on the floor laughing.

After seeing her, Reborn left in order to give her private time with her Guardians, Dino and Enma.

"M-m-mu-mus-must n-n-no-not c-c-cry." Lambo sobbed, trying to cheer himself up, though it didn't work "Ter..mi..nate." Lambo pulled out a black and orange Ten Year Bazooka, forcing Hayato let go of him, not wanting to go to the future.

_'Wait, black and orange? I thought it was violet... Oh no, Giannini must've been messing with it!'_ Tsuna thought her eyes widening in horror. Forgetting the tray of dumplings, she quickly ran to Hayato, Lambo, Chrome, Takeshi and Ryohei, who fell down on each other making a human dog pile. But of course, of all the times, she tripped, yes _tripped_, landing on Ryohei.

Dino, who tried to help Tsuna, tripped, adding himself to the dog pile and causing the tea to fly above Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken, who stopped laughing after Tsuna added herself to the dog pile, and Kyoya, who was near the Kokuyo Gang, spilling hot, boiling tea on them. Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken and Kyoya, pissed off joined the dog pile, trying to kill Dino.

In all the commotion, everyone forgot about the Ten Year Bazooka, until it enveloped _all_ of them.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I hope you like it!**

**Tsunayume means "bound to dreams". Tsuna means "rope", Yume means "dream", since rope binds things, I made it "bound to dreams" get it? **

**Please review! If you do review, I'll give you virtual cookies! Yum! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	2. CH 1: Giannini or Lampo's Fault?

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, so no flames please! If there are flames, I'll use them to make cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Dia: Hey there!

Tsuna: I understand why I'm a girl, but a kid! I'll have to go through puberty again!

Dia: I've read a lot of fics about a male Tsuna and his Guardians going to the past etc. In the fics, Daemon is always overprotective of Chrome, but what about Giotto being overprotective of a female Tsuna?

Tsuna: I've got to say, it is interesting. *Imaging the said scene*

Dia: Now you understand! Disclaimer please!

Tsuna: DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does! She only owns the plot and the OCs.

Dia: Now on to chapter 1!

_"Japanese"_

**Thanks for to those who reviewed! Here's virtual cookies for you! (::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

* * *

Reborn, barged into the room, feeling something had happened.

'_I was right.' _he thought, looking around the room covered with black and orange smoke that began to dissipate, revealing nothing.

"I just leave you so you can have a private meeting with the idiots, then, when I come back you all disappear?" Reborn sighed "I hope you're all safe, Tsuna."

* * *

Giannini was so happy, he _improved _*coughbrokecough* the Ten Year Bazooka. He may have failed a couple of times, but he was sure that the new version wouldn't! After all, he did become a great mechanic in the future! Only in the future, Giannini, only in the future.

'_Decima will be so proud of me!'_

* * *

Talbot was ecstastic, he finally finished his time machine.

But of course, bad luck struck him.

Lampo had to spill coffee on it.

Resulting of Lampo running to the Vongola Mansion's Garden, where Giotto, Cozart, Gino and the others are, and 12 beams of light. 4 flying to the forest, 4 at the top of a mountain where Knuckles decided to train himself and the final 4 in his shop.

Talbot closed his eyes, the light was so bright...

When the light dissipated, he slowly opened his eyes to the strangest sight he had ever seen.

A green eyed, silver haired G look-a-like yelling _very_ colorful language at an eerily laughing Daemon look-a-like, with a hazel haired, chocolate eyed female Giotto look-a-like trying to calm the G look-a-like carrying a bundle in her arms.

He slowly walked to them, the Daemon look-a-like pointed at him and whispered something to the other two.

* * *

**Tsuna, Hayato, baby Lambo and Mukuro's POV**

Tsuna, while carrying baby Lambo, was trying to calm Hayato who was yelling _very_ colorful language that should be illegal, at Mukuro, who was just laughing eerily.

Suddenly, Mukuro stopped laughing and pointed behind them.

"_Isn't that Talbot, but younger?"_ Mukuro whispered in Japanese.

They both glanced at Talbot.

"_Yeah."_ Hayato whispered back.

"_I just noticed, we're children again."_ Tsuna whispered, glancing at their bodies.

Hayato and Mukuro glanced at their bodies.

"_You're right."_ They both whispered. **(A/N: They aren't affected because a lot of weird things already happened to them.)** They stopped whispering when Talbot was in hearing distance.

"Hello." Talbot said, smiling.

"Hi." Tsuna said cheerfully.

"Why are we here?" Hayato asked rudely.

"It seemed that my time machine brought you here. Your Giotto, Daemon and G's children aren't you?" He asked gently, not seeing their shocked looks. "Oh and the infant seems to be Lampo's." He added when he saw a clear view of Lambo.

"Why don't you follow me." He asked. They nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Vongola Mansion's Garden...

'_Ah, what a peaceful day... My Guardians, minus Knuckles and Lampo, aren't fighting, instead they're just drinking tea with each other, me, Cozart and Gino, peacefully.'_ Giotto thought, a serene expression on his face.

But it didn't last.

The doors to the garden opened, revealing Lampo, running like a hundred bulls were chasing him. In his haste, he knocked down G.

"What the hell! Get off me brat!" G yelled taking a hold of Lampo's collar, shaking him wildly.

"Don't be too harsh G! I'm sure he didn't mean it." Asari said cheerfully, trying to reason with the red haired man.

"S-s-st-st-sto-sto-stop sh-sh-sha-shak-shaki-shaking m-me!" Lampo screamed, some parts incohorent.

"Nufufufufu~" Daemon laughed creepily.

"Stop your annoying laugh melon herbivore **(1)** or I'll arrest you to death." **(2) **Alaude growled, bored of being civil to said melon herbivore.

"Daemon-sama **(A/N: He picked Japanese up from Asari)** can easily defeat you, right Gab?" Sandro half said half asked.

Sandro Esposito **(3)** is Gabrielli's adoptive brother and one of Daemon's friends/subordinates, similar to Ken, likes to tease and is an active person, as well as being very eccentric which makes him often argue with Gabrielli. He has feral red eyes and light blond hair, a shade lighter then Ken's, other than that, he looks entirely like Ken, with a thick, deep, pale scar that runs from the bottom of his right eye down to his chin. He wears the same thing as Daemon, with a few differences. Instead of a red shirt he wore a black one under the french-like military uniform, red pants instead of white and white boots instead of brown. He has sun ring and flame.

"How troublesome..." Gabrielli sighed.

Gabrielli Esposito **(4) **is Sandro's adoptive brother and one of Daemon's friends/subordinates, similar to Chikusa, rarely speaks and mostly quiet. He has green eyes and brown hair, other than that, he looks entirely like Chikusa, without the barcode tattoo and bandage, he also wears glassess. He wears the same thing as Daemon, with minor differences. Instead of a red shirt, he wore a white one under the french-like military uniform, brown pants instead of white, black boots instead of brown and like Chikusa, wears a white beanie hat. He has a rain ring and flame.

'_I jinxed it...'_ Giotto thought miserably.

Sensing Giotto's thoughts, Gino and Cozart patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Giotto, things couldn't get worse, can it?" Gino asked, trying to cheer the blond man up.

"Yeah, Gino's right. Nothing worse can happen" Cozart agreed.

"I hope you guys are right." Giotto said, sighing when he saw Asari, G and Lampo arguing (more like G yelling, Asari trying to reason with him and Lampo wailing for him to be let down) and the damage of Daemon and Alaude's fight.

Just then, Talbot barged in, panting. It was clear he ran all the way from his shop to the garden.

"Giotto _pant_ bad _pant_ news." Talbot managed to wheeze out.

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing to listen to Talbot.

'_You both jinxed it!'_ Giotto thought, glaring at a sheepish Cozart and Gino.

"What's the bad news, Talbot?" Giotto seriously asked.

"You know that I was making a time machine, right?" Talbot slowly asked.

"And?" Giotto asked calmly. **(A/N: Why are the calm ones, always the scary ones?)**

"Lampo spilled coffee on it and the machine broke and shot 12 beams of light. Four went to the forest, 4 to the mountain where Knuckles is and the last four in my shop."

"And then?" Giotto asked, as he glared at Lampo, his Hyper Intuiton going haywire.

"The last 4 beams of the light were children. A girl, 2 boys and an infant." Talbot said.

"What!" Everyone, except Alaude who just narrowed his eyes, half asked half yelled.

"The last 4 beams of the light were children. A girl, 2 boys and an infant" Talbot repeated.

Giotto rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine coming, "Where are the children, now?"

"I told them to wait outside the door. I'll go get them." Talbot said pointing to the door before walking towards it.

* * *

**(1)- If Kyoya calls Mukuro pineapple herbivore, then why not?**

**(2)- Alaude is similar to Kyoya. "Arrest you to death" and "Bite you to death" similar, only the first words aren't.**

**(3)- Esposita means abandoned or given up by parents to adoption. He was abandoned until Daemon found him.**

**(4)- look at (3)**

**Hi everyone hope you like!**

**Wiki says the First Gen, acts like the Tenth Gen., so their characters are very similar.**

**As for Giotto, he's only like that because he's in 'Boss Mode' but he's usually like a female Tsuna. Kind, Friendly, likes to help others, will protect his Famiglia at all costs, etc.**

**Please review! If you do review, I'll give you virtual cookies! Yum! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	3. CH 2: Introductions part 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, so no flames please! If there are flames, I'll use them to make cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Dia: Hey there!

Tsuna: Its getting interesting!

Dia: You, Lambo, Hayato and Mukuro will meet Giotto and the others today!

Tsuna: Yay!

Dia: Disclaimer please!

Tsuna: DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does! She only owns the plot and the OCs.

Dia: Now on to Chapter 2!

_"Japanese"_

**Thanks for to those who reviewed! Here's virtual cookies for you! (::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

* * *

**The kids POV (After Talbot left them outside the door)**

Tsuna, who was still holding Lambo, Hayato and Mukuro watched as Talbot closed the door.

"_Hime-sama what should we do? He thinks and will probably tell the others that we're their children!"_ Hayato whispered frantically in Japanese.

"_We'll just play along."_ Tsuna whispered back.

"_Oya, oya so Chrome and I have to call __**him**__ father?"_ Mukuro asked, troubled that he and Chrome have to call Daemon father.

"_Yes, they'll get suspicious if one of us don't call our respective 'fathers' father." _**(A/N: Do you get it?)**Tsuna whispered, _"And don't act different, act the same."_ She added.

"_Can I call my 'father', old man?"_ Hayato asked.

"_Sure, treat him like your own father, alright?"_ Tsuna whispered, _"And no, Mukuro, you cannot call him names, hurt, threaten, maim, or do other unearthly things to him."_ She added, seeing the look on Mukuro's face.

"_Fine. But I won't like it."_ Mukuro pouted.

"_What about the others?"_ Hayato asked.

"_We'll tell them when they arrive. And leave out your last names when you introduce yourselves."_ Tsuna whispered.

They stopped whispering when the doors opened.

"Come on, your fathers are waiting for you." Talbot said gently.

Tsuna perked up, "Really? I can see papa now?" she asked excited.

'_Aww, how cute!'_ Talbot cooed in his mind.

"Che, I'm curious on what my old man looks like in this time." Hayato said.

'_Definitely G's kid.'_ Talbot thought, chuckling.

"Kufufufu~ I can't wait to show father what he taught me." Mukuro said laughing eerily.

'_There's no mistaking it, he even the laughs the same!' _Talbot thought, mentally crying.

"Even Lambo will be happy to see his daddy, right Lambo?" She cooed at the baby. As if agreeing with her, Lambo gurgled happily.

**(A/N: They're good actors... Don't worry they'll get attached to the First Gen... Sooner or later. )**

"Follow me." Talbot said leading them outside the doors to the garden.

**The fathers POV**

After Talbot left, everyone glared at Lampo.

"What did I do?" Lampo wailed.

"Everyone, cut it out. We need to discuss what we will do next." Giotto ordered, gaining everyone's attention.

"We take care of them, of course!" Practically everyone, even a reluctant Lampo yelled at Giotto. Alaude and Gabrielli just nodded agreeing with them.

"Glad we decided the same." Giotto said, happily.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Talbot gently opened the door, halfway.

"Come on in." Talbot coaxed the children behind the half open door.

The door fully opened to reveal a silver haired, green eyed G-look-a-like, a Daemon look-a-like that had darker colored hair with an eyepatch and a hazel haired, chocolate eyed female Giotto look-a-like holding a bundle in her arms.

The G look-a-like decided to break the silence, "Che. Name's Hayato. I'm 7. My old man is G."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD MAN, BRAT!" G yelled.

"ARE YOU DEAF? I CALLED _YOU_ AN 'OLD MAN'!" Hayato yelled back, running when he saw G running full force at him.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-!" G yelled, chasing Hayato.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Kufufufu~ Not even 5 minutes and they act the same as the future" Everyone's attention was drawn to the Daemon-look-a-like. "Kufufufufu~ My name is Mukuro. 9 years old. As you have guessed, Daemon is my father~" He laughed when he saw everyone, except Daemon's, shell-shocked expressions.

Daemon ran happily to him, "Nufufufu~ Can you do illusions?" He asked, excitedly.

"Of course, as does my sister" Mukuro answered, making them all shell-shocked, again.

G stopped chasing Hayato and yelled, "You mean there are 3 of them!"

"Yep!" chirped the female Giotto look-a-like cutely. She easily caught everyone's attention. "Hello everyone. My name is Tsunayume, but you can call me Tsuna. I'm 7 years old. I think you already know who my father is." Tsuna said, smiling. "And this one here is Lambo, Uncle Lampo's child."

'_Cute!'_ Everyone, even Alaude and Gabrielli thought. Hayato and Mukuro blushed, which didn't go unnoticed. Giotto's fatherly instincts instantly went haywire when he saw both blush.

Giotto scooped Tsuna up in his arms. Hugging her protectively to his chest, making sure not to crush the bundle. He glared at Hayato and Mukuro, a glare that clearly said, 'touch my daughter romantically and you die.'

Of course, being a bit dense and clueless, Tsuna didn't even notice.

"Papa can you let me go? I need to give Lambo to Uncle Lampo." Tsuna said, her eyes growing wider and bottom lip jutting out. Giotto reluctantly let her go, watching her run carefully to Lampo. Ah, the classic puppy dog pout, though not in full force yet. It always works.

"Here you go Uncle Lampo." Tsuna said handing Lambo to Lampo.

"Ummm, I don't know how to hold a baby." Lampo said, holding Lambo awkwardly. Tsuna giggled before teaching him how to hold Lambo correctly.

She turned to the still blushing Hayato and Mukuro. Walking towards them until she was right in front of the boys. Bringing a hand each on their foreheads, which made them blush darker.

"Eh? Do you both have a fever?" She asked, titlting her head cutely. Hayato and Mukuro's blush darkened even further.

'_She's gonna be the death of us!'_ The bomber and pineapple, thought blushing to the high heavens. **(A/N: Mukuro: Who are you calling a pineapple? *stabs me* Me: Help!)**

Everyone looked on, amused. Well, except Giotto, he just glared at the blushing boys. The glare clearly stated, 'Touch her and you die!'. Poor them.

For the 3rd time that day, the door slammed open. Everyone stared at Knuckles.

"Guys! I found these 4 children in the mountain that I was training in! And 4 more that I found in the forest!" Knuckles yelled.

Giotto sighed for the umpteenth time. "What do the children look like?"

"They look like us, minus you, Lampo and G to the extreme!" Knuckles shouted.

Tsuna perked up, "Ah! That's our friends." She turned to Giotto, "Papa, why don't we explain the situation to them, while you guys explain to Uncle Knuckles?" Giotto nodded.

"Great! Come on you guys." Tsuna said dragging Hayato and Mukuro to the door.

"Papa? I'm extremely confused, what does she mean, Giotto?" Knuckles asked, confused.

Giotto sighed. This is gonna take a long time to explain to Knuckles.

* * *

**Hi everyone hope you like!**

**Giotto's overprotective-ness of Tsuna is here! I wonder how he would deal with the others... (Dino, Enma and the others Guardians minus Chrome)**

******Please review! If you do review, I'll give you virtual cookies! Yum! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	4. CH 3: Introductions part 2

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, so no flames please! If there are flames, I'll use them to make cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Dia: Hey there! Been a long time everyone!

Tsuna: Finally, you updated!

Dia: I know right! Its so hard to make a story with my limited time!

Tsuna: I pity you...

Dia: I know, Disclaimer please!

Tsuna: DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAmee does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does! She only owns the plot and the OCs.

Dia: Now on to Chapter 3!

_"Latin"_

_Inner/Chibi Giotto  
_

**Thanks for to those who reviewed! Here's virtual cookies for you! (::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

* * *

**The fathers POV**

After explaining to Knuckle for the 6th time, Giotto sighed, "I give up. Why don't you explain to him, G?"

"Of course, Giotto." G replied, before sucking in a huge quantity of air, "OI! YOU IDIOT BOXER LISTEN UP! THOSE CHILDREN ARE OUR CHILDREN FROM THE FUTURE, SENT HERE TO THE PAST BECAUSE OF TALBOT'S TIME MACHINE AND THE SPOILED BRAT!" G yelled.

"Ah! Now I extremely get it!" Knuckles shouted, nodding while pounding his fist on the palm of his other hand.

Everyone, except Alaude, who if you look closely, eye twitched and Asari, who laughed, sweatdropped. They forgot he only understands the simplest explanations.

"Wait! Does that mean I broke my vow in the future?" Knuckles asked, eyes widening, not even bothering adding 'extreme' to his sentence.

Now that the question was brought up, priests weren't allowed to get married and have children.

"No way! No way! This can't be real! I broke my vow in the future!" Knuckles was going hysterical right now.

"Maybe you really, _really_ love your future lover?" Cozart said trying to help.

"Or priests are allowed to marry and have children in the future?" Gino said, also trying to help.

Gino Cavallone, the first boss of the Cavallone Famiglia. He first met Giotto during a meeting to make them ally Famiglias, he befriended Giotto after that. After that meeting, he would hang out with them as often as he can, with the paperwork and all. He looks and acts exactly like Dino. Blond hair, chocolate eyes, a little clumsy, he can still bear his clumsiness as long as his subordinates are at least within 1 km, exactly like Dino. He wears the same clothes and looks exactly like future Dino.

"Yeah, maybe that's it! I think I'll ask my future son!" Knuckles shouted, silently hoping that he didn't break his vow.

**The kids POV**

Tsuna closed the door. Making sure to lock it, she turned to her friends.

"Guys, huddle up." Tsuna said, urgently.

And of course, like always, they obeyed.

"_Guys, the First Generation think we're their children."_ Tsuna said, slowly breaking the news to them

"_What do we do?"_Ryohei asked, for once, serious.

"_Go with the flow."_ The brunette answered.

"_You mean Kakipi and I also have adult look-a-likes?"_ Ken asked for him and Chikusa.

"_Yes. Green eyes, brown hair, glassess and looks like Chikusa is his 'father' whose name is Gabrielli Esposito. Red eyes, light blond hair and look like you is your 'father', his name is Sandro Esposito, adopted brother of Gabrielli, which makes you both cousins."_ Tsuna whispered. Ken and Chikusa nodded.

"_You mean I will have to call Mukuro-sama brother and __**him**__ father?"_Chrome asked, troubled that she has to call _Daemon_ of all people, father.

"_Don't worry Chrome, you can do it. And he's not __**that**__ bad when you actually get to know him."_ Mukuro said, encouraging his sister. Well, he always looked at her as a sister and vice versa, so it shoudn't be a problem.

"_And Elena's still alive in this time, so you both should call her 'mother'."_ Tsuna added, remembering Elena. Mukuro and Chrome nodded.

"_Then I should call Asari dad?"_ Takeshi whispered.

"_Yes. I know that you still have a father, Takeshi but we need to act this out or else they'll get suspicious."_Tsuna said, puppy dog eyes running full force. Takeshi nodded, smiling, _"Anything for you, Hime-chan."_

Enma, Kyoya and Dino nodded.

"_Isn't Knuckles a priest? and he doesn't have any siblings, so I can't act like I'm his nephew."_ Ryohei asked, just in time as they heard Knuckles yell.

"_Just go with what Cavallone Primo said."_ Tsuna replied, hearing Gino's reasonable response.

"Okay then, when you introduce yourselves leave out your last names and tell them your 'ages'." Everyone except for Hayato and Mukuro, nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" the brunette chirped.

**The fathers POV**

After successfully calming down a hyperventilating Knuckles, everyone was quiet again.

Sandro was about to break the silence, when the door slammed open for the umpteenth time.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the door where they saw, a gray haired, gray/black (?) eyed Knuckles look-a-like, a black haired, cobalt eyed Alaude look-a-like, an Asari look-a-like, a Gino-look-a-like, a Cozart look-a-like **(1)**, a female Daemon-look-a-like, who just like Mukuro, wore an eyepatch, a black haired, purple (?) eyed Gabrielli look-a-like and a dark blond hair and light red, almost orange eyes, Sandro look-a-like.

Silence...

"Hahaha! My name's Takeshi! I'm 7 years old and Asari's my dad. Nice to meet you". He said cheerfully, bowing to the adults.

"Stop being too cheerful sword idiot!" Hayato shouted. "Maa, maa, calm down Hayato." Takeshi said. _'Just like G and Asari...'_ was everyone except G and Asari's trail of thought. _'Great another idiot...'_ G thought.

"Hey there! I'm the past version of your dad!" Asari said cheerfully, standing up "By the way, do you like swords?" the Rain Guardian asked, seeing the bamboo sword slung over Takeshi's shoulder. "Yeah!" Takeshi exclaimed before going in a discussion with Asari about swords and music.

"HELLO! I'M RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!" Everyone, except Alaude and Knuckles, winced at the volume of his voice. "I'M 8 YEARS OLD! MY DAD IS KNUCKLES!" Ryohei yelled.

"Is there a law that priests can marry and have children?" Knuckles asked, silently hoping there is one.

"I don't know to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted. Knuckles sighed, but perked up when Ryohei added, "But I think there is one..." _'At least there must be one if I'm not dead yet _**(2) **_or Giotto convinced him not to kill himself.'_

"Yo! I'm Ken and this is Chikusa. We're 6 years old. Our parents are Sandro and Gabrielli." Ken said, introducing himself and Chikusa. "Your not half bad, kid." Sandro said. Gabrielli looked at Chikusa and nodded, he was fine with the kid. "Nufufu~ I never thought I'd see you both have children." Daemon said, laughing eerily "I never thought I'd see _you_ have children." Sandro retorted. 'WHAM' Sandro was sent flying to the other side of the garden.

"Hey there! I'm Dino. I'm 11 years old **(3)**. My dad's Gino, nice to meet'cha." Dino said, smiling all the while. "Hey there, nice to meet you too." Gino said smiling pleasantly. "Do you know how to use a whip?" He asked seeing the whip. "Yeah!" Dino exclaimed before going on a deep conversation with Gino about how Cavallone changed in the future.

"Hello there. I'm Enma and I'm 7 years old. Cozart is my father." Enma said, smiling a little. "Hello Enma." Cozart said smiling coaxing the boy in to conversation. It worked, Enma instantly began talking to him about small stuff, then to important stuff.

"H-hello, m-my na-name is Chrome. I'm 6 y-years old. My father is Daemon." Chrome said, stuttering a little. "Its okay Chrome, they won't bite." Mukuro said gently. Chrome smiled brightly, though not as bright as Tsuna's. "Hello there, Chrome. I heard you can do illusions, can I see them?" Daemon asked, for once not laughing his creepy laugh. Chrome nodded, following Daemon to a covered corner where they can't scar the others with their illusions.

Everyone instantly looked at the black haired, cobalt eyed Alaude look-a-like. "Hn. Kyoya. 9. Alaude." Kyoya said in a monotone voice.

Everyone looked at Alaude then to Kyoya then to Alaude again, _'He procreated!'_. Giotto was mentally imagining the bills he would get because of Alaude, Daemon, Kyoya and Mukuro. Just imagining it made him cry, mentally of course.

"Kufufu~ I think that's hardly an introduction skylark-kun." Mukuro said, appearing out of nowhere. Apparently he trusted Daemon enough to leave him with Chrome.

"Shut up, pineapple herbivore." Kyoya growled. A vein suddenly appeared on Mukuro's head. "What did you say, _birdie_ **(4)** ?" The mini-Daemon asked, his trident forming in his hands. "I said, what I said, _pineapple_." the mini-skylark said, his tonfas appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah! Wait stop, don't fight!" Asari said, trying to stop the oncoming fight.

Before they could start attacking each other, a sniffle was heard. Kyoya and Mukuro froze. Everyone turned to the glassy eyed, sniffling brunette.

"Y-y-you're g-going t-to f-f-fight?" Tsuna asked, sniffling, tears at the corner of her eyes. Giotto, his Guardians, Tsuna's suitors (minus Kyoya and Mukuro), Chrome and Lambo (yes, a baby can glare) glared at Kyoya and Mukuro. As much as she looks cute at that state, she was strating to _cry_. And _nobody_ makes the cute brunette _cry_ and gets away with it.

"Don't cry Yume-chan." Mukro said, panic, guilt and concern in his voice "See? We're not fighting anymore." Kyoya stated, and if you're well trained enough, you could hear the panic, guilt and concern in his voice. True to his words, their weapons magically disappeared.

The brunette stopped crying and smiled very, _very_ brightly

Tsuna's suitors, even Kyoya, blushed a deep cherry red.

And of course, everyone noticed.

Let's take a look at the suitors' fathers' thoughts, shall we?

'_Hn. My son found his mate. I'll help him.'_

'_Nufufufu~ I'll help my son get her no matter what!'_

'_Hahaha! Looks like Takeshi's in love! I think I'll help him!'_

'_Che. Looks like my brat's in love. I'll help him get the girl, I just hope Giotto doesn't mind...'_

'_Dino's in love? and with Giotto's daughter no less! Hm, I'll certainly help him win her heart!'_

'_I'll help you Enma! You'll certainly get her!'_

'_Oh! It EXTREMELY looks like Ryohei's in love! I'll EXTREMELY help him win her over!'_

And Sandro and Gabrielli's...

''_This is gonna be fun!'_

'_How troublesome... but interesting.'_

And Giotto's? Well...

'_My sweet cute daughter with those barbarians! __Oh, but they'll never get her!__ Yeah, they'll never get her! __No one's gonna get her!__ No one!__'_

* * *

**Whew! Longest Chapter yet!**

**(1)- Cozart has red hair and eyes too.**

**(2)- Knuckles would rather kill himself than break his vow**

**(3)- I made Dino younger**

**(4)- A skylark is a type of bird for those who don't know**

**Hi everyone! Its been a long time since I updated. With balancing time for exams, a contest and a wedding, you can't really blame me.**

**I might update at least once a week, but I can't promise you anything.**

**Oh and Athina Dark-Angel of Death the First Gen might get upset, or not, well, read and find out!**

**********Please review! If you do review, I'll give you virtual cookies! Yum! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	5. CH 4: Dinner Time and Food Conflict

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, so no flames please! If there are flames, I'll use them to make cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Dia: ...

Tsuna: I read your story ideas...

Dia: So?

Tsuna: Why is it full of mostly Fem!Tsunas, Fem!HarryPotters, Fem!PercyJacksons, Fem!LightYagamis and Fem!JackFrosts?

Dia: You see I have this weird obsession of the main male protagonist being a girl or turns into a girl. Disclaimer please!

Tsuna: DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does! She only owns the plot and the OCs.

Dia: Now on to the story!

**Thanks for to those who reviewed! Here's virtual cookies for you! (::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

* * *

The adults and the kids were talking, or in the boxers, skylarks and cows' case, yelling, 'hn'-ning and looking at each other respectively (mysteriously Alaude and Kyoya understand each other), about anything that ranges from hobbies to the future, though the future stuff was half lies. That was one thing they learned from Reborn, if you come across skilled people that could easily know a lie (or people with hyper intuition), half-lies work, because there _are_ some truth in them.

Out of the blue, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Giotto called, pausing in his and Tsuna's conversation.

The door opened and an elderly man walked in. Everyone looked at him.

He looked about in his early 50's to early 60's; his gray hair (which was probably from stress the First Gen and their antics caused) was slicked back. His brown eyes reminded the children of a grandfather, warm, soft, and kind yet stern and firm. He dresses in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a tailcoat and a white button up shirt. He has the Vongola crest on his shirt cuffs and on his left chest area. He also wore white gloves.

"Masters, young masters, young mistresses, I'm here to call you for dinner." He said politely, bowing.

"Ah, thank you, Al." Giotto said thanking the old man- now known as Al. "Uh, what time is it?"

"It's almost 6:00, sir." Al responded.

"Eh, really?" Giotto exclaimed.

"Wow! Time sure flies fast!" Asari exclaimed. He turned to his son, "Right Takeshi?" "It sure does, dad!" Takeshi replied.

"Tch. Idiots do think alike." G and Hayato muttered. They turned to each other.

"STOP COPYING ME!" The father and son pair shouted at each other.

"I'M HUNGRY! C'MON, LET'S EAT ALREADY TO THE EXTREME!" The boxers yelled.

"Kufufufu~ as much as I hate to say it, I agree with the idiot boxers. I'm feeling a bit famished, how about you, Chrome?" Mukuro asked. "I'm feeling a bit hungry, onii-chan." Chrome replied. "Father, do you feel hungry too?" Chrome asked a bit shyly, her two index fingers poking each other, a small blush dusting her cheeks. Daemon wanted to squeal about how cute his daughter looked. "Nufufu~ I'm feeling a bit hungry too, Chrome."

"C'mon papa, let's eat!" Tsuna said, joyfully.

"Okay, Tsuna. C'mon everyone." Giotto smiled.

Everyone followed Al to the dining room. Apparently, Talbot told Al that there will be young masters and young mistresses. The news spread like wildfire, everywhere they went maids, butlers, guards, you name it, would stare at them curiously. The children felt unnerved (though Kyoya wouldn't admit it), as much as they're used to attention, they weren't used to someone staring at them in their child forms.

Finally, they reached the dining room. The door opened dramatically, almost like its hiding a secret behind them.

The dining room was truly magnificent. Polished, white marble floor was the first thing the children could see. The middle however, was shiny obsidian, the Vongola crest in gold- _real_ gold. The walls and ceiling were colored a relaxing cream. In the middle of the ceiling was a silver chandelier. There was a column on each corner made of marble. The cooks were all lined up at the right side of the room. The maids and butlers meanwhile were lined up at the other side of the room. In the middle was a rectangular table, barely covering the Vongola crest, made of mahogany with a cream colored table cloth. There were 23 mahogany chairs in all.

They immediately took their seats.

The seating arrangement was like this:

_Giotto Tsuna_

_G Hayato_

_Asari Takeshi_

_Lampo Lambo_

_Knuckles Ryohei_

_Gino Dino_

_Cozart Enma_

_Alaude Kyoya_

_Gabrielli Chikusa_

_Sandro Ken_

_Mukuro Chrome_

_ Daemon_

The food was mouthwatering. If I would tell you what it looked like, it might melt your taste buds just from imagining it.

Everyone began eating the delicious food. The kids felt like they died and went to heaven, the chefs of the past were much better then in the present. They silently vowed to track the chefs predecessors

and hire them as chefs.

Giotto decided to be the one to break the silence.

"So, do you like the food, Tsuna?"

"Yup! It's sooo delicious papa! The chefs of the future aren't _this_ good!"

"I'm glad you like it, Tsuna." Giotto smiled.

And that started the conversations.

Mukuro smiled as he watched his sister talk with Daemon.

He looked at the others, especially his precious Yume-chan.

'_So this is what having a family feels like...'_

Mukuro's smile suddenly turned into a small smirk.

'_I'm bored. It won't hurt to do this!'_

Mukuro discreetly took a meatball from his plate. He checked if someone was looking at him. Seeing none, he threw the meatball at Hayato.

It hit its target dead on.

"THE F*CK!" Hayato cursed. He took a plate of spaghetti, before turning to Mukuro.

"TAKE THIS PINEAPPLE BASTARD!" He yelled throwing the plate of spaghetti to the smirking pineapple.

Mukuro yawned, before deflecting it easily using his trident. The plate of spaghetti went towards Ryohei's direction.

It hit him dead in the face.

Ryohei wiped the spaghetti off his face before climbing up on the table. Once he was fully standing up on the table he yelled,

"EEEXXXTTTRRREEMMMEE! FOOD CONFLICT!"

He took 2 handfuls of mashed potato before throwing them in different directions.

_That_ started the war.

Fathers vs Children

Lampo took Lambo and hid under the table.

Alaude and Kyoya just ate peacefully, dodging the food flung their way.

Knuckles was preaching about not playing with food before joining in the fray.

Food was flying everywhere. The chefs watched in horror as the food that they worked so hard to prepare were being flung around the room. The maids and butlers could only imagine the mess they had to clean up.

'_But,'_ the chefs, maids and butlers thought, _'I've never seen the masters look so carefree'_ they smiled, _'It's worth it.'_

Tsuna was so busy having fun that she didn't notice a plate full of spaghetti heading her way, but Hayato did.

"Hime-sama, no!"

It was like in slow motion. Hayato diving in front of her, taking the plate of spaghetti head on.

The lights dimmed. A single spotlight shined on Tsuna and Hayato. Hayato's clothes turned into a soldier's uniform, blood *coughspaghettisaucecough* could be seen on his head, chest and arms area. Tsuna's clothes (which were a white t-shirt and orange skirt) were transformed into what a noble lady wears (Kuroshitsuji-Ciel Phantomhive's dress during the ball when he had to act as a girl). **(A/N: Even I don't know how that happened)**

Hayato was lying on the floor, with Tsuna kneeling by his side.

"Hime.. sa... ma," His breathing was ragged and slow, as if he was dying. "I.. I'm so.. rry. At .. least... I.. died... protecting you..." He said dramatically. **(A/N: Drama Queen)** "LAWN HEAD!" He yelled.

A moving spotlight shined on Ryohei who was wearing the same soldier's uniform as Hayato, running in their direction. Finally, he reached them. Ryohei knelt by Hayato's other side, holding the silvernette's outstretched hand.

"Protect... Hime... sama... and... av.. en.. ge.. me." He said before going limp.

"Hayato!" Tsuna yelled tears at the corner of her eyes.

The lights were back to normal now, and so were their clothes.

Ryohei stood up.

"AVENGE TAKO HEAD!" Ryohei's hands were full of food.

Before the fathers knew it, food was flying their way.

Nobody notice Tsuna preparing to do something that would make Bianchi proud. Nobody messes with her right hand man.

"Poison Cooking: Tsuna Edition." She said, the food in her hands turning purple. **(A/N: I'm gonna make a prequel of this. On what happened before this mess.)**

The food began leaking purple colored fumes.

Everyone, except Hayato, stopped to stare at it.

"T-Tsuna, w-what i-is t-that?" Giotto managed to stutter out, a bit horrified.

"This is Bianchi-nee's Poison Cooking." She responded.

"Bianchi-nee?"

"Hayato's Aneki."

"And she taught you how to turn food into Poison Cooking?"

"Yup."

Awkward silence.

"Papa?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes?"

"Who was the one who was aiming for me but hit Hayato instead?" She asked innocently.

"Oh? Ummm… I think it was G. **(A/N: Sorry but I don't like him, much)**" Giotto said.

"Oh okay." She said, before turning to G. "TAKE THIS!" Throwing her Poison Cooking smack dab in his face.

G took the hit, fell to the floor, before convulsing violently.

"Why did you do that?" Giotto asked a bit of sweat forming.

"Nobody hurts my right hand man and gets away with it." She said, chuckling. Hayato sat up. Hime-sama did that for him! Oh, how he wanted to do a happy dance

"Right hand man?" Giotto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! You see we play this mafia game!" Takeshi interjected.

"Mafia game?" Asari asked interested.

"Yeah! Tsuna's the boss, I'm the Rain Guardian, Hayato's the Storm Guardian, Lambo's the Lightning Guardian, Mukuro and Chrome are the Mist Guardians, Ryohei-nii is the Sun Guardian and Kyoya-san's the Cloud Guardian!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"Really now?" Daemon asked, leaning in.

"Uh-huh."

"Are there other positions?" Gino asked, mildly curious.

"Dino and Enma are other bosses from other Famiglias, while Ken and Chikusa are part of Mukuro and Chrome's group: The Kokuyo Gang, Ken has Sun Flames and Chikusa has Rain Flames in our game."

"That's very interesting." Cozart stated, "What are you Famiglias names?"

"We decided to name them using our bosses' last names so it's Cavallone for Dino's, Shimon for Enma and Vongola for us." He said, pretending that he didn't see their shocked faces, "Isn't that right guys?"

The kids, even Kyoya, nodded.

'_How ironic…'_ The fathers, maids, butlers and chefs thought.

"Okay time for bed you guys." Giotto said, breaking the silence.

* * *

**Oh no! Tsuna knows Poison Cooking!**

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating. My sister and I share the computer, so I have to wait for her to finish her 'game time' before me and sometimes I get dragged into other fanfics that pique my interest. Sometimes I wonder if I have ADHD.**

******Please review! If you do review, I'll give you virtual cookies! Yum! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	6. CH 5: Easter Time!

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, so no flames please! If there are flames, I'll use them to make cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Dia: *Eating slightly burned pancakes with chocolate syrup*

Tsuna: Finally! You're updating! *Cheers*

?: About d*mn time!

Dia: *Mouth full of the pancakes* 'O a'e 'ou? (Who are you?)

Hayato: It's me!

Dia: *Swallows* Why are you here? *Eats more pancakes*

Hayato: Don't you remember? You asked me to be a guest in this special!

Dia: *Mouth full of pancakes* 'en? (When?)

Hayato: A month ago!

Dia: *Swallows* Oh yeah, do the disclaimer... *Eats more pancakes*

Hayato: No way in hell!

Dia: *Swallows* You didn't let me finish. You were gonna be the first one to do the disclaimer with Tsu-chan, I though you would be happy and would rub it in the other suitors' faces. But oh well... I think I'll call Takeshi instead.

Hayato: I take that back! Don't call him!

Dia: Say that I'm the most awesome authoress in this very awesome world in the entire very awesome universe.

Hayato: Fine. DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme is the most awesome authoress in this very awesome world in the entire very awesome universe. Happy?

Hope: Very.

Tsuna and Hayato: DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does. She only owns the plot and the OCs.

Hope: My very first special! Enjoy! *Shoves pancakes in mouth*

**Thanks for to those who reviewed! Here's virtual cookies for you! (::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

* * *

A ray of sunlight directly hit a brunette's face, causing her to sit up straight. Tsuna yawned, stretching her limbs. A small, delicate fist rubbed her eyes of the remaining sleepiness.

The door opened. "Good morning Young Mistress!" A chipper voice exclaimed.

Tsuna smiled at her personal maid, Angelica. Like her name her looks and attitude were completely angelic. Wavy, waist length blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes framed by long lashes, high cheekbones, slightly pouty lips and a great body. She wore the standard Vongola maid outfit, a 4 inch below the knee black vest like dress with lace at the bottom above an elbow length button up white dress, a white lacy apron and a big black bow around her neck. On her legs were knee length socks and black mary janes. A black with white laced maid headdress was nestled on her blonde locks. On her hands were white gloves. The Vongola emblem could be seen on her right chest area and the base of her gloves.

"G'morning, Angie." Tsuna chirped. "Do you have my outfit for today?"

The maids especially Angelica like- no, scratch that- _love_ to dress her up in many outfits, be it a smaller female copy of her father's or something else like an angel with small wings or even a casual outfit, you name it; they have it.

"Yes, of course. You'll look cute in it!" The blonde said holding up the outfit of the day.

The brunette smiled, letting the blonde undress her of her nightie and dress her in the outfit. Once she was finished she styled Tsuna's hair.

"There! All done!" Angelica squealed. She loved dressing Tsuna up!

Tsuna looked at her reflection. She had to admit, she looked cute. She wore a knee length, poofy blue dress with a white apron. On her legs were black and white striped tights and black mary janes. A big black ribbon was nestled on her now curly brown locks.

'_Huh, looks like the theme today is Alice from Alice in Wonderland,'_ Tsuna thought, _'Not that they know who or what Alice or Alice in Wonderland is.'_

"C'mon Angie, let's go to papa and the others!" Tsuna exclaimed, pumping up a tiny fist. **(AN: I love reminding everyone that they're stuck as children! Mwahahah-gack! *coughcough* choked on my own spit.)**

Angelica giggled. No matter what the brunette did, she will always look cute. As they passed the hallways Tsuna would greet everyone and get warm replies back. Reaching the doors that led to the dining room, the blonde and brunette silently opened them.

'_Looks like everyone is awake…'_

G and Hayato were scowling at each other, probably about Hayato's explosives issue. Takeshi and Asari were just laughing, from a joke one of them cracked, perhaps? Daemon, Mukuro and Chrome were whispering to each other. Knuckles was preaching with Ryohei hanging on his every word. Ken and Sandro were staring at the pineapples with a hint of fear, probably hearing what they were whispering about. Gabrielli and Chikusa were observing everyone in the room. Enma and Cozart were staring at Giotto with concern, as was Dino and Gino. Alaude and Kyoya were both sleeping, though Tsuna knew better. Lampo was feeding Lambo, his hair looking even messier than normal. And finally, Giotto had a smile-bordering-grin on his face.

"Good Morning!" She called out, surprising everyone in the room.

And like always, Hayato was the first one (out of all the fathers and children) to greet her.

"Good morning Hime-sama!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, his scowl vanishing. "Morning Tsuna." G said his scowl lightening.

"Good morning Tsuna/Dream!" Takeshi and Asari greeted her cheerfully.

"Kufufufufufu~ Good morning my precious Yume-chan." Mukuro laughed a bit genuinely but still eerily. "Morning Tsuna-chan." Chrome mumbled, a bit confidently. "Nufufufufufu~ Good Morning Yume." Daemon laughed exactly like his son.

"Good Morning to the Extreme!" Ryohei and Knuckles shouted.

"Mornin'" Ken and Sandro grunted. Gabrielli and Chikusa nodded, silently acknowledging her.

"Good Morning Tsuna." Enma and Cozart smiled.

"Good Mornin'!" Dino and Gino grinned.

Alaude and Kyoya nodded, "Yume Hime/Little One."

"Morning Brat." Lampo muttered fondly. In his arms, Lambo gurgled happily.

"Good Morning Tsuna~" Giotto chirped, in a sing-song voice. Everyone stopped in what they were doing to look at him warily. Giotto + Morning= Bad Mood but Giotto + Morning= Good Mood= Major Disaster.

"Giotto, what are you planning?" G asked looking at his grinning best friend with wary eyes. Giotto's grin widened until it resembled a Cheshire cat's.

"I'm sure you've all noticed the outfits the kids are wearing." Giotto remarked a glint appearing in his eyes.

He was right, Tsuna noticed, each of them were wearing a costume that resembled a character in Alice in Wonderland. Hayato was the White Rabbit while Takeshi was the Mad Hatter. Tweedledee was Ken, with Chikusa as Tweedledum. The Cheshire Cat was Mukuro, the Singing Rose was Chrome and Ryohei was the Doormouse. The March Hare was Enma, the Caterpillar was Lambo and the Butterfly version of the Caterpillar was Dino. Kyoya was apparently the Prince of Hearts (No way is he gonna be the King! Even if the Pince doesn't exist) and finally, she was Alice. How on earth did he know about Alice in Wonderland?

"What about their clothes?" Asari inquired.

"Oh, nothing. Just eat first." He chirped. They did as he asked, reluctantly of course.

* * *

**xXxXx Skip to after Breakfast xXxXx**

Everyone looked at Giotto with wariness mixed with concern. Who wouldn't? He just dragged them all to the gardens after they were done eating!

"Now, I know you're all wondering why I dragged you all here," The Vongola Boss started.

"No duh." G, Hayato, Sandro, Ken, Daemon and Mukuro snorted.

"BECAUSE IT'S EASTER!" He exclaimed, as if he didn't hear them at all.

"So?"

"It's Easter! So…" The Blonde Boss started, "We'll have an Easter Egg Hunt!"

"No wa-" G started.

"It's gonna be fun! C'mon G!" Giotto whined, cutting G off.

"But-" Daemon started, not wanting to do this, _at all_.

"The staff has already got it covered! They made and painted the eggs and hid them!" He said in a hushed whisper to the other fathers. Thankfully, the kids were all gathered together at the other side, near enough to supervise them, but not enough for the kids to eavesdrop, "Besides, don't you want them to have good memories of us when they go back to the future?" Giotto watched as they all gave in, besides Asari, Alaude, Gino, Knuckles, and Cozart.

"Fine." They (except Asari, Alaude, Gino, Knuckles, and Cozart) said begrudgingly.

"Let's begin!" Giotto shouted, pumping up a fist, "But before, any questions?"

Takeshi raised his hand.

"Yes, Takeshi?"

"What are the rules?" Giotto mentally sweatdropped, he hadn't thought of that.

"Umm… the rules… ah, let's see…" Giotto stuttered, "Ah! Rule number 1: You may not go outside of the gardens; the eggs are only hidden in the Gardens. Rule number 2: Nobody will try to steal someone else's eggs," Here he gave a pointed look at Daemon and Mukuro, "Rule number 3: You cannot use your flames or weapons. Rule number 4: You can only be partnered with you parent or child/children, no one else. And finally, Rule number 5: No outside help. Clear?"

"Crystal." The kids, besides Kyoya, Chikusa and Lambo, chorused.

"Yes." The adults, besides Alaude, Asari, Gino, Cozart and Knuckles, grumbled.

"All of us will be back here in 2 hours. Start!"

* * *

"This is boring…" Ken complained. They've been looking for 10 minutes, and not one egg in site!

"I agree." Sandro stated.

THUMP!

"Ow…" Ken muttered. Looking at the thing that caused him to trip, his face split into a grin.

"Yahoo! We finally found an egg!" he exclaimed. The egg definitely fit Ken's style. Various shades of green and brown was painted on the egg with little animal heads decorated the middle, ironically they resembled Ken's Animal Channels, "Well, it looks like you did." Sandro drawled amused, plucking the egg out of Ken's hands and into their dark yellow basket.

* * *

"Oh, looks like I found another one…" Chikusa murmured, handing it to Gabrielli. Its background was the same as Ken's except with little beanie hats in the middle in various colors with little barcodes in between each beanie.

Gabrielli nodded, laying the egg next to the other 3 eggs in their midnight blue almost black basket.

* * *

"Not a single one! It's almost been 15 minutes and we don't have a single one!" Lampo groused.

The baby gurgled, pointing at the bush. The First Gen. Lightning/Thunder Guardian ignored the baby, in favor of going forward.

Lambo wailed, his face scrunching up. "What do you want?" Lampo asked the baby. Lambo pointed to the bush, "You want to go to the bush? Fine."

Stepping near the bush, older of the two caught something hidden in the bushes, "Well, what do you know? Looks like I'm gonna follow you from now on." Lampo chuckled, plucking an egg out of the plant.

It was colored in various shades of green, with a very light green outlined with black lightning bolt in the middle. It wouldn't have been noticeable in the bushes without the tiny stick on fake gems that must have caught a ray of light.

Placing it in their light green basket, he turned to the baby, "Where to next?"

* * *

"Hey! I found one again, Dad!" Enma called from inside a hollow tree.

"Where are you?" Cozart asked, a hint of worry in his voice. "Right here!" Enma hopped out of the hole of the tree.

"Wow." The First Shimon Boss breathed out, amazed. The egg in Enma's hands had all the symbols of each Shimon Family Guardian and Boss with a burnt orange background. Enma laid it in front of the other eggs in their brown, white, blue and green basket.

* * *

"I found one, Dad!" Dino exclaimed. The egg's background was a burnt orange color mixed with a light orange hue with a Sky Pegasus stretching its wings in the middle. Dino gently laid it in their dark green basket.

"Very Good!" Gino exclaimed, ruffling Dino's hair.

* * *

"Why can't we find an egg?" Ryohei asked, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, Ryohei. We just have to be patient." Knuckles said, smiling encouragingly.

THUMP!

"EEEXXXTTTRRREEEMMMEEE! We extremely found an egg!" Ryohei shouted, holding up the egg, the cause of him tripping. The egg's background was sky blue with a couple of white cotton candy shapes surrounding a sun. Ryohei very gently laid it in their light yellow basket.

"I knew you could extremely do it, Ryohei!" Knuckles shouted, extremely proud of his son.

* * *

"Hn. (Father, why do we have to do this?)" Kyoya grunted. **(A/N: the ones inside the parenthesis are the translations of their 'hn's)**

"Hn. (Because Giotto will let you skip school for a week and I will be able to accept a highly classified mission that he was gonna give to the melon herbivore.)" Alaude replied.

"Hn. (Sounds acceptable. No matter how much I want to discipline those herbivores, they don't give me enough of a challenge.)" Kyoya agreed, bending over to pick up an egg. The egg's background was a purple color with a few gray colored clouds here and there, tiny tonfas on the bottom. The younger of the two placed it in their purple and gray basket. He turned to his father, "Hn. (How many more do we need before we can just go back and wait for the others to arrive?)"

"Hn. (One more.)"

* * *

"Kufufu~ This is getting ridiculous." Mukuro remarked, hand itching to remove the cat ears.

"Nufufu~ I agree," Daemon paused, "But Chrome's enjoying herself, so we'll have to suck it up."

"Father! Mukuro-nii! I found two!" Chrome cheerfully exclaimed, running out of the bushes. The first egg was a dark indigo color with a trident that resemble Mukuro and Chrome's in the middle, while the second egg was a light indigo color with a snowy white owl resembling a certain Mist Box Animal in the middle. She gently laid them in their light and dark indigo basket.

* * *

"Hahaha! This is fun!" Takeshi commented, bending over to pick up another egg. The egg in his hand held the painting of a Japanese cliff with a lone sakura tree in the middle, the waves crashing on the rocks below while the rain drizzles on the landscape. He handed it to Asari to see.

"Wow. It must be one of the Japanese maid's work." Asari breathed out. He gently laid it in their light blue basket.

* * *

"Tch. This is stupid." Hayato commented. Why did he do this again? Ah yes, Hime-sama looked like she would cry if he said 'no', "SH*T!" He cursed.

"Shut up and suck it up." G muttered, pricking himself for the fifth time on a thorn. Whose idea was it to hide an egg in a rose bush?

"Got it!" Hayato exclaimed, holding up the egg in success. The egg's background was various shades of red with a few painting of explosives here and there a little cat curled on the bottom.

"Finally!" G was glad that even though they were pricked by thorns, none embedded themselves in their skin. Plucking the egg out of the young bomber's hands, he gently laid it in their red and silver basket.

* * *

"Papa, be careful! You might fall!" Tsuna shouted at her father, who was climbing the highest tree in the garden. Why? Because an egg was perched on the highest branch. Giotto grabbed a branch.

SNAP! CRASH!

"Papa, you alright?" Tsuna asked, running in front of her father.

"I'm fine, Tsuna. The bush broke my fall." Giotto glared at the tree. Whose big idea was it to put an egg on the highest branch? Sure, he could deal with the lowest branch, but the highest?

"I've got an idea!" Tsuna exclaimed, untying the bow in her hair. She tied it into a knot, mimicking a lasso. The brunette twirled it around her head before, with one hand clenching the the end without the knot, letting it go. The end with the knot soared before securing the egg tightly in place. Tsuna pulled, the egg and the other end soaring before landing in her hand. Tying the bow back in place, she giggled at the expression on Giotto's face. He looked like a fish! Taking one good look at the egg, she gasped.

"Tsuna, what is it?" Giotto felt his breath hitch in his throat. The egg was breathtaking! On the upper side was the sky with a full blown rainbow, the sun on the upper right side with the mist and a couple of clouds surrounding it, on the upper left corner was rain with a few lightning bolts making a storm. On the lower side were 6 landscapes, a forest, a mountain, a swamp, a glacier of the arctic, a desert and a river. On the very bottom was a Pegasus made out of Sky Flames. Tsuna very gently placed it in their orange basket with blue, white and pink ribbons.

* * *

**xXxXx After the time limit xXxXx**

"Okay! This is the order of the number of eggs we all collected!" Angie and Al exclaimed.

"The Cloud Team with 5 eggs." Al stated.

"The Lightning and Feral Teams with 6 eggs!" Angie added.

"The Extreme Sun Team with 7 eggs!" Al almost shouted.

"The Glasses, Cavallone and Shimon Teams with 9 eggs!" Angie declared.

"The Mist, Storm and Rain Teams with 11 eggs!" Al exclaimed.

"And our winners, The Sky Team with 15 eggs!" Angie cheered, the kids besides Kyoya and Chikusa following in her example.

"Now, off you trot! ("What are we, horses?" Hayato grumbled.) It's time for lunch!" Al declared.

* * *

**How did you like my very first special? I know its been a few days since Easter (The day I wanted to post this), but this and that happened, and now I'm posting it now!**

**********Please review! If you do review, I'll give you virtual cookies! Yum! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	7. CH 6: Thoughts and Home

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, so no flames please! If there are flames, I'll use them to make cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Dia: Hey, so...

Tsuna: So you're updating?

Dia: *Broods* Yeah.. *Perks up* We have a special guest today in our talk! The one, and only, Kyoya Hibari! or Hibari Kyoya in Japanese!

Kyoya: Herbivore...

Dia: Eeep! Y-yes!

Kyoya: Why aren't I the first to do the disclaimer out of Yume Hime's potential mates?

Dia: U-um... *Sweats bullets*

Kyoya: I'm waiting...

Dia: *Runs behinds Tsuna* Help me!

Tsuna: Kyoya, please say the disclaimer. For me?

Kyoya: Of course. The herbivore does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does. She only owns the plot and the OCs. *Approaches Dia threateningly*

Dia: To the story! *Runs away*

******Thanks for to those who reviewed! Here's virtual cookies for you! (::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the kids arrived at the Vongola Mansion. The place became noticeably brighter with laughter filling the halls. The maids found great enjoyment in dressing the kids (except Kyoya) up in outfits that matches their fathers', though Kyoya mysteriously knows what his father will be wearing. The butlers enjoyed the scenes they would see day by day, so similar to the adults' yet so different. The chefs would happily make any food the children would request, pouring every fiber of their being in making them. The Cavallone and Shimon Mansions were right next to the Vongola Mansion, so the kids weren't separated.

The kids eventually began to think of the adults as their fathers.

Dino had already felt the love of a father. But his real father was always busy that the only time he would be showered by his love would be before meetings, after meetings, before business trips, after business trips and breakfast, lunch and dinner, though sometimes his father wouldn't even appear during those respected times. But Gino spent every free time he had with Dino and occasionally, Tsuna and the others. Even if he had a lot of paperwork on his desk, he at least tries to finish them faster than regular. Something his father never did.

Enma felt the love of a father but only a few years before he was murdered. Even though he had and still has bonds with his Guardians, he craved the bond and love only a father could give. Cozart was everything Enma could want for a father, kind, caring, understanding, as if he had known Enma his entire life.

Ken and Chikusa never felt the love of a father or mother. Both of them used to be neighbors. With both their fathers drunk bastards and their mothers abusive whores, they found comfort in each other (not in _that_ way). They tended to each other's injuries; listened to the other's wishes. Heck, they were practically brothers in everything but blood (even if they annoy each other). Now that they had Sandro and Gabrielli, they felt the hole in their hearts reserved for a father's love, slowly being filled; they felt complete even without a mother's love.

Lambo… Too young to understand.

Mukuro's heart would clench when he thought about his real father, his father never did love him, and neither did his mother, he was just an unexpected and unwelcomed brat that was brought through an equally unexpected and unwelcomed pregnancy. But now, he had a father and sister, what else could he ask for? Well, maybe a mother, but since Elena's alive, she could be the mother, right? For the first time in his life, he felt happy, not the kind of 'I'm-happy-because-I'm-gonna-kill-you' happy but a 'Happy-with-my-life' kind of happy.

Chrome, back when she was still Nagi, felt useless and unloved, as her parents would oh so _lovingly_ tell her. That all changed when she met Mukuro and later Tsuna and the others. Now that she had a father and brother, she couldn't wait to meet Elena, who was technically her mother.

Kyoya, as much as he hates to admit it, enjoyed the love that Alaude would discreetly give him. His parents didn't love him because he was an 'anti-social, weird child' that, even at a young age, liked to bite people to death. He didn't even see concern or sadness on their faces when he said he was moving out of their house from Kyoto to Namimori, only happiness and excitement. And as a bonus, the older skylark knew how to fight, unlike his weak herbivores for parents.

Ryohei felt the love of a father until he died of a car crash. With his and Kyoko's mother abroad, he had to become strong for his little sister, becoming the man of the house. But with Knuckles, he felt understood and loved; cared for and carefree.

Takeshi felt the love of a father on a daily basis. But it was different when he was with Asari. The man was like him, even more so than his own father, a clueless, happy-go-lucky idiot that could turn into a serious genius when protecting his family. With Asari he felt understood by him, deeper than his own father's understanding.

Hayato never felt the love of a father. Whenever when he was with his real father, he treated Hayato like a priceless doll to show off to people, only to be seen but never touched. But when he was around G, he felt like a _son_, someone proud of his father, who looked up to him and was _loved_ by him.

Tsuna felt love from her real father, but for her it was like an 'uncle' type of love. Sure, he saw her as his own daughter, but she never saw him as her father. He was rarely home and he made her mother cry when he promised to come home but didn't even come, not even an apology card or letter sent to them or a call. Plus, he was the reason that she was scared of a lot of things which made her 'dame' (Reborn cured her.). But with Giotto, he actually spent a lot of time with her, didn't make her do things that she didn't want to do. In her eyes, he was her father.

To them they were their fathers, someone who understood them, didn't make them do what they didn't want, cared for them, who aren't overbearing nor smothering, proud of them, liked them for who they are, and most of all, who _loved_ them.

And they were happy.

.

.

.

This was home, as home is where the heart is.

* * *

**(I made up some of the things in this chapter, correct me if I'm wrong!)**

**Yeah, this is my point of view of their real parents… Sorry if you don't like my view, but hey, my view is my view.**

**Gah! Sorry for not updating, I had Writer's Block and dance classes. *Squints* I need to find my glasses. Hey, that rhymes!**

***Does a little jig* I finally have more time for this!**

**Summer classes is over! Woohoo!**

******Please review! If you do review, I'll give you virtual cookies! Yum! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	8. CH 7: Here Comes Elena!

******Hello everyone! This is my first story, so no flames please! If there are flames, I'll use them to make cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Dia: Yes!

Tsuna:... You only did this because your little sister demanded this did you?

Dia: Her and for my fans! Now, we have a guest, say hello to Mukuro Rokudo or Rokudo Mukuro in Japanese!

Mukuro: Kufufu~ Why does the skylark have to be before me?

Dia: U-umm... *Runs behind Tsuna* Tsu-chan! Help me!

Tsuna: Mukuro, please say the disclaimer. *Puppy dog eyes*

Mukuro: Of course, my precious Yume-chan. The soon-to-be-dead-meat does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does. She only owns the plot and the OCs. *Turns to Dia* Run away! *Laughs eerily*

Dia: On to the chapter! *Runs away*

**********Thanks for to those who reviewed! Here's virtual cookies for you! (::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

* * *

**xXxXx In the Dining Room xXxXx**

The kids minus Mukuro, Chrome and Lambo looked at Daemon with wary eyes. He was unnaturally excited and happy with a Cheshire cat's grin on his face.

"Papa?" Tsuna inquired looking at Giotto.

"Yeah, Tsuna?" Giotto met Tsuna's eyes.

"Why is Uncle Daemon unnaturally excited and happy?" Tsuna asked, a bit peeved, "The grin's freaking me out a bit."

Giotto blinked, "Actually, I don't know." He turned to Daemon and was a bit frightened with the man's Cheshire cat grin.

Before Giotto could ask something, G decided to comment, "So, who died today?"

To their shock, the blue haired man didn't even retort, he just looked at them with glee, "Nobody yet." Daemon's grin widened even further, everyone was surprised that it didn't split his face in half, "It's just that Elena's coming to visit."

Tsuna decided to play the clueless act, "Whose Elena?"

Giotto smiled, "She's your Uncle Daemon's girlfriend."

"Tch. So the melon head actually has a girlfriend before you?" Hayato asked G. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "No wonder you're so grumpy."

"Why I outta-!" G started chasing Hayato with a stick.

The on lookers sweatdropped. A stick?

Chrome decided to speak up, "Father, does that mean she's mother?" She looked at him with big questioning eyes. Obviously, she knows about the Elena thing, but waited until today to ask the question that plagued her mind.

"Nufufufufu~ Yes Chrome. Just you wait until I propose to her." The kids mentally grimaced at that.

"Didn't you know that already, Chrome?" The 1st Generation Mist Guardian asked his daughter.

Chrome avoided his eyes, "You said that mother died a few days after I was born by the hands of an enemy. Mukuro-nii, who remembers her, and I would see the pain and sadness in your eyes whenever you would talk about her, so we avoided asking about her. You never told us her name." Hm, it's true that Elena died by the hands of an enemy. And it's also true about the pain and sadness in his eyes; they saw it behind the insanity when the future Daemon Spade talked about her. But the 'never told us her name' thing was a complete lie. Truth weighs down the False.

The kids mentally nodded, she's starting to get the hang of this half lies thing.

Daemon froze. Elena's dead in the future? He wanted to rip that someone who murdered his precious Elena to shreds, to scream in denial, but his mind temporarily shut down.

'_Not in front of the kids'_ A voice in his mind whispered. It was right.

The 1st Generation Mist Guardian breathed in and out for a couple of seconds before finally calming down.

"Are you alright?" Asari asked his fellow Guardian.

"I'm fine." Daemon answered calmly.

"When is she coming?" Giotto inquired.

"Toda-" The melon head was cut off.

SLAM!

Everyone's attention turned to the door, where a woman stood. She had blond hair and amethyst purple eyes. She was wearing a sky blue off shoulder blouse, a black skirt that brushed at her ankles and white heels.

"Elena!" Daemon exclaimed.

"Daemon!"

They ran at each other, Elena leaping in Daemon's arms halfway. Their lips met in a kiss.

The adults covered the kids' eyes, Mukuro doing the same with his and Chrome's.

"Not in front of the children!" The adults, even Alaude, hissed. Honestly, doing that in front of the children.

The lovers separated.

"Sorry, sorry." Elena giggled. She stopped and walked over to Mukuro and Chrome. She inspected them for a moment before glaring at Daemon.

"Are you sure you didn't cheat on me?" The blond woman asked her tone dangerously low.

"N-no, I didn't cheat on you! I told you, they're from the future! Plus, Chrome's got your eyes-err, eye!" Daemon, at that moment, actually feared for his life.

"It's true. I would see a lot of pictures of you in the attic. Plus, I remember you." Mukuro added quietly.

"Oh, okay then," Elena suddenly had hearts in her eyes, "Chrome's cute! So is Tsuna! C'mon and give mother/aunt Elena a hug!" She crouched down and spread her arms wide.

The said two looked at each other and ran in her arms. They wanted to know what type of woman she is, but judging by their first impression of her, she was nice. Besides, they were always stuck with men; they need a woman, who they can talk to about womanly things that men just couldn't understand.

'_Oooh! I just can't wait to spoil them with clothes, toys, books and anything their sweet hearts' desires!'_ Elena thought, a glimmer in her eyes, _'and the boys too! Hm, what clothes will look good for their builds and eyes?'_

Elena stood up, Chrome and Tsuna still in her arms, and looked at the adults with a glint that Daemon knows all too well.

"I'm bringing the kids to go shopping for furniture, clothes, books and anything they desire! Heck, even weapons!" Elena announced, the glint in her eyes intensifying.

"And…" She paused for effect, "You will all carry the bags for us!" She pointed at the adult men.

Said adult men looked at each other, somehow mentally communicating with each other

_'There's no way we can escape this.'_ -Giotto

_'Nope, we can't.'_ -Daemon

_'Let's just extremely hope it won't like be last time!'_ -Knuckles

_'Knuckles is right. Let's just hope it won't be as long as last time.'_ -Cozart

_'It better not be…'_ -G

_'I remember that my hands went numb for 2 days because of that!'_ -Asari

_'I don't wanna go back!'_ -Lampo

_'How troublesome'_ -Gabrielli

_'My hands… I couldn't use them for days!'_ -Sandro

_'But, chances are, it would be longer than last time. Since the kids will also spend things with Elena.'_ -Gino

_'Hn. Let's just get it over with.'_ -Alaude

_'We're officially doomed.'_ -All

* * *

**Hahaha! Poor them! I may be a girl and a shop-o-holic, but that's what I feel when my mother drags me shopping!**

**Second chapter in a week! Hope for more this week!**

******Please review! If you do review, I'll give you virtual cookies! Yum! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	9. CH 8: Shopping is TORTURE! Not fun Asari

******Hello everyone! This is my first story, so no flames please! If there are flames, I'll use them to make cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Dia: Hey!

Tsuna: ...

Dia: Why so silent?

Tsuna: Dunno.

Dia: Oh yeah, we have a guest today. Welcome Dino Cavallone!

Dino: Yo!

Dia: So Dino, do the disclaimer. Sorry, I'm a bit cranky because I missed my nap.

Dino Sure. DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does. She only owns the plot and the OCs.

Dia: *Yawns* To the story! *Snores lightly*

Tsuna: *Wraps Dia in a blanket and puts a pillow under her head.* *Turns to Dino* Let's go...

Dino: *Nods*

**Thanks for to those who reviewed! Here's virtual cookies for you! (::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

* * *

"_They look like Vongola Primo and his Guardians' children."_

"_Isn't Knuckles a priest?"_

"_Are they the Vongola's children?"_

"_Eh? But I thought they were single."_

"_I have to admit though, they're cute."_

"_Yeah, you're right."_

Whispers, stares and pointed fingers met the gang since they arrived at the town. The kids and adults kept together just in case an enemy would appear.

A boy ran up to them as they stopped so that the adult men could take a break. Its only been 25 minutes and the bags in their hands are already full.

"H-hello.." He muttered shyly, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Hi." Tsuna and Chrome smile at him, causing his blush to deepen.

"This is for you both." He handed both of them a rose each and ran away to his mother. Tsuna and Chrome's original suitors (Ken and Chikusa for Chrome) were inwardly seething with. _'How dare he do that?'_

Giotto couldn't help but seethe inwardly too, not from jealousy, but from fatherly instincts, _'Not even 30 minutes in the town and she has a suitor at this age? Not counting her original suitors. What will happen when she hits puberty? Oh, the suitors that would want her hand!'_ **(A/N: This is the first time the townspeople know about the kids. The adults waited for two weeks before they let them go out of the mansion.)**

Daemon was in the same boat as Giotto, _'How dare he want my precious Chrome? Oh, the boys at puberty! I'll (Veeeeeeery long censor) them all!'_ **(A/N: Sorry too gruesome to be written. *Shivers*)**

* * *

**xXxXx With Reborn xXxXx**

"Are you done yet Giannini?" Reborn asked, a glint in his eyes. His gun was pointed at the back of said inventor's head while he worked.

"Not yet Reborn." Giannini whimpered as he felt the gun going deeper in his head, "I'm sorry!" Tears streamed down his face.

"Sorry's not enough."

Click. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Giannini fell down.

Reborn looked amused at that. Ah, now he _really_ loved his new ringtone.

The hitman flipped open his phone and pressed the answer button.

"Ciaossu."

_"Reborn. It's me Irie."_

"And?"

_"The only thing Spanner and I found out is that Tsuna-san and the other were sent to the past with a reason."_

"Who told you this?"

_"The Vindice."_

* * *

**xXxXx Back with Giotto and the others xXxXx**

The adult men and boys were waiting outside a dressing room. The men's hands were full, the bags stacking high with their faces almost being completely hidden. And they were only shopping for 45 minutes!

"What's taking them so long?" G grumbled.

The kids were oddly silent, probably reliving a memory when Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Bianchi and Nana dragged them shopping. They couldn't use their arms for _days, _scratch that, _weeks_... Now they really pitied the First Gen. At least there were only 6 people's bags they had to carry, but for them, it's 9 people. Plus, 8 out of those 9 had less things than the only one.

The door opened. The males, minus a lightly snoring Lampo and Lambo jaw dropped.

Elena was wearing a purple long sleeved dress that reached the floor with a square cut neckline. The top of her dress was a dark purple that gradually became lavender at the bottom. The intricate designs of the dress were a beautiful ultramarine. On her feet were beautiful dark blue heels. To top it off, she even had dark purple and lavender feathers at the right side of her hair and a dark blue fan in her hand.

Chrome was wearing a light blue off-shoulder bell sleeved dress that reached her knees with a V-line neckline. Around her waist was a white giant ribbon that was tied behind, it's tips reaching the floor. Along the bottom of the dress were light pink lilies and orchids. On her feet were light blue doll shoes. To top it off, she had light pink and white beads teased in her hair and a dark pink fan in her hand.

Tsuna was wearing a silver dress that reached her ankles with a sweetheart neckline. Her unattached sleeves started from her mid bicep and flared at her wrists. Above her left breast was a dark orange rose. Her dress was decorated with gold vine and flower designs. On her feet were dark orange ballerina flats. To top it off, she had a silver mini hat on her right side with dark orange roses and ribbons and a gold fan in her hand. (How was Elena capable of doing that?)

Surprisingly, Kyoya was the one who broke the silence.

"Wao." His eyes were entirely on Tsuna- and is that a tinge of pink on his cheeks?

"You look EXTREMELY good, Tsuna!" Ryohei's heart pounded in his chest.

"Your wrong Turf Head! Hime-sama looks beautiful!" Hayato could feel a blush heat up his cheeks.

"Your wrong too! She looks gorgeous!" And in one of the rare moments, the bomber agreed with the swordsman.

"Kufufufufu~ My precious Yume-chan and darling Chrome look gorgeous in anything." Mukuro smirked. Ah, he'll certainly win her over.

"C-Chrome, y-you l-look beautiful, byon~" Ken looked away, blushing furiously.

"I agree." Chikusa's glasses slipped to the tip of his nose.

"You look pretty, Tsuna-chan." Enma mumbled, his head matching his hair.

Dino whistled, "Wow."

The adults just nodded, agreeing with the children.

Elena, Chrome and Tsuna gave them smiles that were even brighter than the sun, "Thanks."

Tsuna and Chrome suddenly ran to Giotto and Daemon, respectively, hugging them halfway.

"Papa!/Father! Chrome-chan/Tsuna-chan and I are princesses!" They exclaimed in unison, "And mother/Aunt Elena is the queen of one of the kingdoms!"

The First Generation Mist Guardian smiled, "Nufufufufu~ Then that means I'm the king and your brother is the prince. Am I right?"

Chrome nodded furiously.

The First Generation Vongola Boss smiled, "You look very beautiful Tsuna. Does that mean I'm a king?"

"Yup!" The brunette exclaimed before sharing a look with Chrome and Elena.

"The boys are princes too." Elena smiled. The girls grouped together, "And we're gonna buy more things for dress up and for you guys too, in case you may want to play." The smile on Elena's face suddenly turned into a smirk.

The adults and Lampo who had suddenly awakened at the last sentence, shared a look, mentally communicating for the second time that day.

_'Oya, oya~ Who gave them that idea? Was it the store's clerks?'_ -Daemon

_'There's no escaping this. Look at the glints in their eyes!'_ -Giotto

_'Let us pray to God that He may save us._' -Knuckles (I'm a Catholic... I'm afraid of using The Almighty Father in my story. That's why I don't use OMG... But since Knuckles is a priest, he may say this often...)

_'Sorry Knuckles, but Giotto's right. The glints are intensifying!'_ -Cozart

_'But Knuckles is right too. Let's just pray to God to lessen our pain.'_ -Gino

_'...Let's get this over with.'_ -Aluade

_'Help us!'_ -Sandro

_'How troublesome.'_ -Gabrielli (He and Chikusa are starting to remind me of Nara Shikamaru from Naruto...)

_'Why, oh why!?'_ -Lampo

_'Ahahaha! Don't be like that Lampo it might be fun!'_ -Asari

_'Fun my ass...'_ -G

_'We're doomed even more...'_ -All

* * *

**Yeah. Finished. This month must be a miracle, this is the third time I update.**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION:**

**What do you think the kids should do to the adults on Father's Day?**

**If a song please review the title and the one who sang it.**

**REVIEW THE ANSWERS PLEASE! ****ARIGATO! I NEED THE IDEAS!**

******Please review! If you do review, I'll give you virtual cookies! Yum! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	10. CH 9: Father's Day Special

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, so no flames please! If there are flames, I'll use them to make cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

Dia: *Looks at the picture of a beautiful brown eyed, brown haired woman*

Tsuna: Are you all right?

Dia: I'm fine... *Sigh*

Enma: Whose that?

Dia: My aunt... she died a day before Father's Day.

Tsuna: So that's why you didn't update on Father's Day.

Dia: *Nods* I became a bit mopey and depressed.

Enma: *Looks at Dia's schedule plan* Ah, so her funeral's today.

Dia: Yeah. I'm just gonna update this before I got to sleep. Now please do the disclaimer.

Tsuna and Enma: DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does! She only owns the plot and the OCs.

Dia: I also do not own the following songs: Truth by Yuna Ito, Sayonara Memories by Supercell, Sakura Addiction by Kyoya and Mukuro's voice actors, Oretachi no JOY! by Hayato and Takeshi's voice actors and Yakusoku no Basho e by the Vongola Famiglia's character's voice actors/actresses. Now on to the story!

**Thanks for to those who reviewed! Here's virtual cookies for you! (::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)****(::)**

* * *

Tsuna sighed, drawing her fellow children's attention.

They were currently in Tsuna's room having one of their usual meetings-turned-dynamite/ sword/ whip/ trident/ tonfa/ gauntlet/ yoyo/ channel/ fist/ grenade-wars.

Thanks to Elena and Talbot, the Decima's room was even better than before. The ceiling changed during the day, afternoon and night. During the day and afternoon, it would be either a cloudy or sunny day with a rainbow. During the evening, it would be a midnight blue mixed with black sky that has glow in the dark stars dotted on it. In the middle of her room was a chandelier that would change either into the sun (day and afternoon) or the moon (night). Her walls were painted with trees and animals; squirrels, chipmunks, deer, foxes, owls, and a lot more. Her floor was a grass green painted with little flowers. (Hey, Talbot's a genius! Don't care if something doesn't exist.)

Her canopy bed was made of cherry wood with intricate flower, leaf and vine designs, light orange silk bed sheets and light orange semi-transparent curtains. Her bed also had red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and purple pillows and stuffed animals that look like the kids' box animals. At the top of her bedposts were finely carved roses. Her bedside table, dressers and wardrobe were also made of cherry wood

Her Storm Guardian was the first one to notice, "Hime-sama is there something wrong? Did one of my previous actions make you unhappy? Or were you unhappy before and I didn't notice? I failed as your right hand man!" Hayato banged his head on the floor, chanting "I'm not worthy" like a mantra per hit.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"S-stop Hayato, you didn't do anything wrong!" No matter how many times her Storm Guardian does that, she still panics.

"Ahahaha! That looks like fun!" Tsuna sweat dropped, _'Takeshi, it sounds like your encouraging him!'_

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BA-!**

The brunette sighed, _'Time to use one of my trump cards,'_, "Please stop Hayato, you're making me worry."

The pupp- I mean, silverette immediately stopped, "If what I'm doing is making Hime-sama worry, then I'll stop!" Tsuna let a sigh of relief escape her lips, _'Thank goodness. We don't want him to have a concussion…'_

"YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE EXTREMELY THINKING, TSUNA!" Looks like Ryohei was observing her before. Why did that sound stalker-ish?

"Kufufufufu~ the idiot's right." Mukuro looked at the brunette in worry. He was also observing her and she seemed like she was thinking about something real hard. Again, why did that sound stalker-ish?

"Hn." Kyoya just nodded.

Tsuna sighed, "I realized that in a week and a half from now it'll be Father's Day." She watched as her Guardians, Ken, Chikusa, Dino and Enma's eyes widened; minus Lambo, who was asleep and Kyoya, who just nodded, indicating that he already knows.

"Tsuna-chan, what should we do?" Chrome bit her lip, "I want to say 'thank you' for putting up with us, especially after yesterday's shopping incident."

'_Us?'_ The guys echoed in their mind as Tsuna nodded, agreeing with the purplette (?), _'You were the ones who exhausted them to death through shopping!'_

"Then what do you propose we do Yume Hime?" Kyoya asked.

The brunette suddenly had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I smell a plan being cooked up." Enma whispered to Dino.

The blond nodded, "I do too."

Ken walked over to them, "Oi, What are you guys talking about?" Thankfully, his voice was down. Chikusa suddenly appeared behind him, wanting to listen in on a conversation.

"We were talking about how we can smell a plan being cooked up by Tsuna." Dino replied.

"So that's what that smell is," Chikusa mused, "Mukuro-sama's is different."

Ken nodded, "His is bitter and like something burning with a hint of lemon; while hers is sweet and like the ocean breeze with a hint of flowers."

"Sometimes," Enma said, "If she's planning something bad, it'll be very bitter and like something's dying with a hint of citrus."

"Aha!"

Everyone's attention turned to the brunette.

"Here's what we're gonna do…"

**xXxXx The Next Day xXxXx**

_With Tsuna, Kyoya, Hayato and Lambo_

The four woke up earlier than the others, not worried since Mukuro and Chrome can make illusions of them. Mysteriously, little Lambo knew about their plan and woke up with them.

Reaching their destination outside of the mansion; outside of the gate, they stopped in front of a very familiar shop.

They exchanged looks before stepping in the shop's premises.

"Good Morning, Tsuna, Kyoya, Hayato and Lambo." Talbot greeted.

"Good Morning." Tsuna greeted back. In her arms, Lambo gurgled.

"Good Morning." Hayato's ever permanent scowl lightened. He, after all, respected the man.

Kyoya just nodded.

"What can I do for you?" The old inventor asked.

"Can you please make these?" The brunette showed him blueprints.

Talbot took them. Examining them, he hummed, "I will be able to make these with the help of friends that I met yesterday," He looked at the kids, "What are these by the way?"

"Future." Kyoya responded in a monotone voice.

Talbot nodded, "Then my friends will know how to make these," He looked at them, "When is the deadline?"

"Two days before Father's Day." Hayato replied. Talbot suddenly had a thoughtful look on his face.

"… We'll pay you." Kyoya said bluntly.

"No, no pay. It's all I can do. After all, my Time Machine was the reason you and the others were sent here."

"We better get going, our fathers are gonna wake up in 30 minutes," Tsuna said, looking at the sky. She bowed to Talbot, "See you soon Talbot." She walked out of the shop, knowing full well that her Storm and Cloud will follow her.

Said Storm and Cloud nodded at the old inventor and followed their hearts' desire.

**xXxXx Two Days Before Father's Day xXxXx**

"Here you go." Talbot said, giving them several boxes and cases, "Are you sure you can lift these?"

Tsuna, Kyoya and Hayato nodded. Lambo was nowhere to be seen as he was with Chrome.

"Thanks for everything Talbot." Tsuna gave him one of her heart-stealing grins, before leaving the shop.

Kyoya and Hayato forcefully gave the old inventor two rare gems, knowing full well that he wouldn't accept them without force, "Thank you." And then they left, before Talbot could protest.

**xXxXx A Day Later – After Breakfast – In the Ballroom xXxXx**

_With Tsuna, Enma, Dino, Takeshi and Ryohei_

"Don't worry Tsuna," Angie assured, "We will all finish this by midnight."

"Here's the payment you guys," Tsuna said, giving them several gems.

"You didn't need to, Young Mistress Tsuna," The maids and butlers said, bowing.

"No, it's okay. You guys have been taking care of us. It's the least we can do," The brunette gave them one of her heart stopping smiles.

"Hey Tsuna!," Takeshi called from the entrance. He was carrying several boxes and cases along with Dino, Enma and Ryohei, "Here's the stuff."

"This plan will turn out extremely good!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens." Enma mumbled.

"Aw. Don't be such a pessimist." Dino smiled.

**xXxXx Later – Three hours before Dinner – In the Ktchen xXxXx**

_With Tsuna, Chrome, Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa_

"So, you are all saying that we won't cook breakfast tomorrow because Young Mistresses Tsuna and Chrome will be the ones to cook breakfast?" The head chef, Rico clarified.

Tsuna, Chrome, Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa nodded.

"Yep. Don't tell papa and the others though," Tsuna said, puppy dog eyes running full force.

"I'm a little confused," Rico scratched his head, "The Masters usually come here during this time for sweets and snack," He looked at them, "You didn't do anything, did you?"

Mukuro smirked, "Kufufufu~ Tsuna just simply asked the others to do a little distraction-"

**CRASH! BAM! SLAM!**

"Using dynamites-" Chrome continued.

**BOOM! CLASH! BAM!**

"Swords, whips-" Chikusa added.

**CLASH! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Grenades, fists-" Ken chipped in.

**BANG! CRASH! CRASH!**

"Gauntlets and tonfas," Tsuna finished.

**CLASH! SLAM! BANG!**

Rico sighed, "The damage you kids and the other Masters do is gonna give Master Giotto gray hairs you know."

Mukuro grinned, "Kufufufufu~ that doesn't sound too bad."

Tsuna turned to the head chef, "Anyway, will you pass the message? And make sure not to tell our fathers."

Rico nodded, "Sure thing," He turned around, "RIZZO!"

A woman in about her late twenties suddenly appeared, "Yeah?"

"Tell every chef not to cook breakfast tomorrow. The Young Mistresses will be the one to cook. And make sure nobody tells the Masters."

Rizzo nodded, "Sure," And she suddenly disappeared.

"Thank you for cooperating with us." The girls bowed, while the boys just nodded. They left the room in a group.

"NOT THE VASE!" Giotto's shriek could be heard all over the mansion.

Rico sweat dropped.

**xXxXx A Day Later – Father's Day xXxXx**

Giotto dragged himself to the dining room, 'D*mn paperwork, keeping me up all night!'

"Let us in!" He heard G shout.

Running to the doors of the dining room, he stopped. All the chefs were blocking the entrance. His Guardians, Gabrielli, Sandro, Gino and Cozart were having a stare down with them. More like G, Daemon, Sandro, Alaude and Lampo having a stare down with them, the others were off to the side.

"What is the meaning of this?" The blond Vongola boss asked.

Rico turned to him, "We were given orders not to let you in."

"Nufu~ by whom?" Daemon asked, a vein on his forehead threatening to pop.

"By-" The head chef was cut off by a very familiar laugh similar to the First Mist Guardian.

"Kufufufufu~," Mukuro laughed, appearing out of nowhere, "You can let them in now." He then disappeared in a swirl of mist.

"I should have known it would be the melon head's son." Alaude stated.

Another tick mark appeared on Daemon's forehead, "What did you say you overgrown bird?"

Alaude smirked, "Get your ears checked, pedophilic pineapple-melon hybrid."

Several tick marks appeared on said pedophilic pineapple-melon hybrid's head, "Why I outta…"

Asari suddenly appeared in the middle of the two most dangerous Guardians, "Maa, maa, let's not fight."

Of course, they ignored him.

**CLASH! SLAM! CRASH!**

KI started leaking from Giotto, "You guys…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the blond Vongola Boss.

"I already have enough paperwork for the damage yesterday," He whispered but everyone heard him, "I don't need more," He looked at them dead serious, "Am I understood?"

Everyone hastily nodded. The chefs began escorting them to the dining room.

The doors dramatically opened.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!"

"Happy Father's Day."

"Kufufufu~ Happy Father's Day."

In front of them were their kids in ball-themed costumes. The kids were all wearing the same suits minus the shirts (Imagine their future selves' suits minus Mukuro's. His are the same as the others. Their shirts are the color of their elements). Tsuna and Chrome were wearing the same clothes that they bought at the shopping incident with matching gloves.

On the table were various delicious looking Italian, French and Japanese dishes.

"It's Father's Day?" Cozart asked, his eyes wide.

The kids nodded.

The adults exchanged looks that clearly stated: "How could we forget?"

They went to their seats, the kids' eyes following their every move. The fathers' eyes went wide as they took a bite from their respective utensils (Knuckle prayed before taking a bite).

Surprisingly, Gabrielli was the one who broke the silence.

"Wow."

The others followed suit.

"Hn. Delicious." Alaude stated.

Cozart grinned, "Wow! The chefs at the Shimon Mansion couldn't compare to these dishes."

Gino nodded, "Yeah, the dishes that the chefs make at the Cavallone Mansion pale in comparison to these amazing dishes."

"Nufufufufufufu~ I'm speechless." Daemon laughed.

"This must be from heaven!" G gapped.

"Ahahaha! I agree with G!" Asari laughed.

"WE MUST THANK THE ALMIGHTY FATHER FOR THESE BEAUTIFUL BLESSINGS!" Knuckle cried tears of joy.

"I can't wait for dessert! All must be sweet, tasty and delicious!" Lampo drooled.

Giotto jaw dropped, "I think I'm in heaven."

"Oi, who made these?" Sandro asked.

"Tsuna and Chrome did!" Takeshi exclaimed.

The adults turned to the aforementioned duo.

"Really?" Giotto asked.

They both nodded.

G suddenly remembered something very, very painful- to him anyways, "These aren't like the poison cooking that Tsuna smashed in my face during your first dinner here in the past, right?" He was looking a bit nervous. Actually, they all did, even Alaude.

"No," The brunette shook her head, "I can cook normal food too, you know."

The fathers let out sighs of relief. Thank goodness.

**xXxXx After Breakfast – In the Ballroom xXxXx**

Everyone minus the kids, were all sitting on chairs in front of a stage. The fathers were on the front row while the maids, butlers, chefs and the other house help were behind them in rows.

The curtains opened to reveal Angie.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted, "Before the start of the very," She searched for a word, "_Unique _performances, I would to greet every father in this room,"

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!" Streamers and balloons popped up from behind her.

Awkward Silence.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Rico awkwardly clapped, everyone following his example.

Angie went to the emo corner.

Enma's head popped up from behind the second curtain, "Um, Angie-san?"

Said person perked up, "Yes?"

"Mukuro and Kyoya's getting anxious. They also told me to relay 'I will kill you herbivore' and 'My illusions will torture you If you don't hurry up' to you." His head disappeared behind the curtains.

Angie paled, standing up stiffly, "Okay, for the first performance, it's Chrome accompanied by Dino, Enma, Ken, Chikusa and Ryohei!"

Before anyone could ask questions about the last part, the second curtain opened to reveal Dino (Keyboard), Enma (? I forgot the other instrument), Ken (Lead Guitar), Chikusa (Guitar) and Ryohei (Maracas [?]). They started playing a slow melody as the lights darkened.

Chrome appeared in a swirl of mist. She was in a different dress (Link on my profile). A spotlight shined on her and the boys.

She opened her mouth and her audience was hypnotized by her sweet and innocent voice.

_Let me stay with you __even if it hurts both of us__  
__Why must I always demand so much__  
__Don't you know my heart __could never stay put__  
__There's simply only one love I want_

Daemon couldn't help but frown slightly, love? His precious Chrome wants love? _'Maybe she just wants family love.'_ A voice in his head stated.

_Believing in miracles we can come across__  
__I go on playing a __melody __for you__  
__Even if I end up losing everything__  
__This feeling is forever, __It's my truth_

Gabrielli, Sandro and Lampo sighed, '_I wish I can find true love._

_Believe in yourself __even when you stumble__  
__Wipe your tears as you walk on__  
__Open up your heart __beyond the memories, surely__  
__There is a hope we call tomorrow_

Giotto, G, Daemon and Alaude each raised one of their eyebrows. There was a hidden meaning in the lyrics.

_Give me your loneliness  
and I'll give you my tenderness__  
__Don't forget the dream we saw that day__  
__Even if we're separated, in this heart__  
__I will feel you forever, __It's my truth_

Asari and Knuckle smiled.

_Your whisper reaches the scattered stars__  
__Illuminating my confused heart__  
__In every encounter and farewell, what people search for is__  
__This strong bond that will unite them someday_

Angie, the other maids, butler, chef and the other house help couldn't help but wonder, _'Bonds. Without, how can the world go round?'_

_All the sadness throughout the world__  
__If it's for you, I can take it all in__  
__Even if the whole world deserts me__  
__I believe in those eyes,__It's my truth_

Thunderous appalause.

Chrome and the boys bowed as the second curtains dropped to hide the boys but not her.

Angie appeared on the stage, "That was beautiful Chrome!" The maid gave the girl a wide smile as the purplette walked past her to the second curtains. The blond turned back to the audience, "Everyone get your gears together for Tsuna accompanied by Dino, Enma, Ken and Chikusa!"

The second curtain opened again to reveal Tsuna in a different dress (Link on my profile) and Dino, Enma, Ken and Chikusa with their instruments (Dino- Lead Guitar, Enma- Second Guitar, Ken- Drums and Chikusa- Keyboard).

The brunette was slightly before the boys.

The lights darkened as spotlights shined on each of them.

Chikusa was the only one to play his instrument as Tsuna opened her mouth. Her audience listened, transfixed by her alluring and angelic voice.

_The sakura are in bloom_

_I've grown fond of this hill road_

_Ah, parting is such_

Chikusa took on a low note as Ken played his drums for a second. The glasses-wearing boy began taking on a whole new rhythm. Chikusa, Ken, Dino and Enma began playing their instruments in harmony.

_Those days of tears and laughter__  
__As if they were only yesterday__  
__This path now leads to the future__  
__At least that's what I think_

Giotto looked worried for a second before smiling happily, _'Tears? Well, at least there's laughter.'_

_The years bloomed and ended too quickly__  
__You were totally happy about it__  
__I simply just smiled__  
__and said [I agree]__  
__It wasn't even long ago and yet__  
__we can no longer go back to it_

Knuckle smiled, _'There are a lot of things We all can no longer go back to...'_

_The feelings I couldn't even express in words__  
__yet still wanted to disclose to you__  
__I wanted to do so__  
__From the beginning till the end__  
__We walked the way home together__  
__Those treasured memories__  
__I'll never ever forget them__  
__Goodbye Memories_

Giotto, Alaude, Daemon and G couldn't help but feel that there was also a meaning in the lyrics.

_Spring has come, with it many other roads_

The music took on a different rythm for a while before going back.

_I've always hoped for a day we'll meet again__  
__[Goodbye] I murmured softly__  
__The skies then slowly changed, into blue__  
__that's why I cried for a little a bit_

Cozart and Gino smiled, _'Everything will always change...'_

_I even took a detour on purpose__  
__So for just a little longer__  
__I can be together with you…__  
__I also jokingly said__  
__[Oops, my bad]__  
__I just had to indulge myself__  
__on your smiling face and your sparkling eyes_

Gabrielli sighed softly, _'Ah, memories...'_

_The feelings I couldn't even express in words__  
__The simple walk we had I hold so dearly in my heart__  
__Do you remember it too?__  
__At that time__  
__You called out my name__  
__Two people walking home together under the night sky__  
__I'll never ever forget them__  
__Goodbye Memories_

The other Guardians, Gino, Cozart, Gabrielli and Ken seem to also notice a hidden meaning that they can't see.

_I'm very thankful for having ever met you_

The music took on a slightly slow rythm.

_That was the very first time I saw the sakura in full bloom  
How long has it been since…  
Has everything changed?_

Sandro frowned slightly, _'Oi, why does everything sometimes change too fast?'_

_Looking back, I suddenly remember__  
__saying [This is the person I'll fall in love with]__  
__I wonder why so?__  
__I really have no idea__  
__After that, each day made me very happy__  
__yet at the same time__  
__it was also painful._

The music went back to its original tempo.

_Somehow, I couldn't even say [Sorry]__  
__That's why I, you, er__  
__wait, I'll say something…__  
__But right now__  
__~I still don't want to say goodbye~__  
__Being stuck as just a friend__  
__No way… I don't want that…__  
__I was going to say__  
__I…__  
__you…__  
__you… always…__  
__…Always! Ever since the beginning,__  
__I've always loved you!_

A lot of the females in the room sighed, _'I never really had a chance to confess to him... or was I too scared to?'_

_Aa, I finally said it._

Lots and lots of appalause.

Tsuna and the boys bowed as the second curtains dropped on them.

"Wow!" Angie exclaimed, "Anyway," She cleared her throat, "It's time for Kyoya and Mukuro!

The adults looked at each other.

'_This is gonna end a disaster.'_

The second curtains opened and Kyoya and Mukuro were each at the other end of the stage with Tsuna in the middle. And they were wearing butler costumes and a maid outfit?!

The music started as Kyoya walked towards Tsuna.

**(Kyoya= Italics Mukuro= Italics and Underline Both= Italics and Bold)**

_The blooming cherry blossom falling into my empty hand_

The raven gathered the brunette in his arms as he sang.

Giotto twitched.

_Ephemeral, tender and broken, a flower that is just like you_

Mukuro approached them and stole Tsuna from the skylark's arms.

Daemon grinned as Alaude glared at him, _'Good job Mukuro!'_

_At the usual gate examination, that child goes slip through it__  
__With shining eyes, he goes while holding whatever things everyday_

Kyoya held onto one of Tsuna's arms as Mukuro did the same to the other. Both of them were glaring at each other. And if looks could kill, both of them would be six feet under. In their middle, Tsuna just smiled. Kyoya swooped down and pecked the brunette's cheek.

Giotto took a handkerchief, biting and pulling at it with tears streaming down his face. His precious princess was being touched by those- those- dangerous monsters!

G, Asari, Knuckle, Alaude, Daemon, Gino and Cozart sweat dropped/ laughed evilly or cheerfully/ raised an eyebrow, _'What would his reaction be when my son marries Tsuna?'_ (Confident, aren't they?)

Meanwhile, Lampo, Sandro and Gabrielli were looking on in amusement.

_I've been told about the repeating empty days__  
__Carrying the growing cold heart, I close my eyes while searching for the instant blooming flower_

Here, Mukuro pulled Tsuna closer to him, causing Kyoya to let go of her arm as he didn't want him to hurt her. He leaned in and kissed Tsuna's other cheek.

Giotto bit on his handkerchief harder.

_**The blooming cherry blossom falling into my empty hand**__**  
**__**Ephemeral, tender and broken, a flower that is just like you**_

Kyoya wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist. He then leaned down and nuzzled the one side of her neck, Mukuro doing the same to the other side.

Giotto bit on his handkerchief harder, tears pouring 5 times faster.

_The dirty spike is included inside my heart in the end_

Mukuro, still nuzzling Tsuna's neck, held her hand.

_This is okay, searching for the escape road from the next coming spring_

Kyoya did the same as Mukuro.

_**I guess**_

They both stopped at the end and each pecked the two corners of her lip that was closer to them.

_The lost and abandoned ball__  
__The one who found it is you_

Kyoya glared at Mukuro. Is that lightning connecting their eyes?

_The spring has come, blooming fully, the ground is shaken by the wind__  
__Stepped and flowed with tears, a flower that is just like you_

Mukuro smirked and mouthed 'birdie' at the end. Kyoya glared harder and mouthed 'pineapple'.

_**The forgotten things here collecting into my hand**__**  
**__**Ephemeral, tender and broken, a flower that is just like you**_

They both kissed the back of the hands they were holding as the second curtains dropped.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

By now everyone was looking at Giotto who was crying while mumbling about Tsuna, boys, dating and marriage.

Angie looked at her boss, "Are you okay?"

The blond Vongola boss sighed, "I'm fine…"

"Okay…" Angie looked unsure for a second before going back to happy mode, "It's time for Hayato and Takeshi's performance!"

Giotto was silently praying that Tsuna wasn't in this one.

The second curtains opened to reveal Hayato and Takeshi playing the piano and guitar respectively.

**(Hayato= Italics Takeshi= Italics and Underline Both= Italics and Bold)**

_Hate to lose and always stubborn _  
_The always swinging and rolling sneaker_

The silverette sang.

G was surprised that Hayato knew how to sing and play the piano. Who did he learn that from?

_**Searching for it**_

The bomber and swordsman sang in unison.

Everyone, except for a select few, was surprised that they actually sang harmoniously together.

_The protecting umbrella from the sudden rainy day _  
_On a break which isn't the rainy season, the wind keeps getting stronger_

Takeshi grinned, _'This is fun!'_

Asari mirrored the grin on his son's face, _'Ahahaha! He looks like he's having fun!'_

_**You, the lost child who is missing, the right hand that can't hold out**_

They both held out their right hands before going back to their hands went back to their instruments.

_Now again_

Giotto couldn't help but sigh in relief, 'At least Tsuna's not there… Plus, they're not damaging anything.

_Inside our hearts_

The silverette and raven couldn't help but glance at their hearts.

_The doubt wondering seeking for light_

Hayato's eyes held doubt, _'Hime-sama, will I be able to obtain your heart like you obtained mine?'_ A sad smile played on his lips, _'Well, if I don't, at least I can be at your side every day. I am your right hand man after all.'_

_Gripping the burning longing_

Takeshi's eyes suddenly had a longing look in them, _'Tsuna… I'll certainly win your heart. And if I don't,'_ A bitter smile appeared on his face, _'At least I'll still be your friend.'_

_**Hey! For the wound that won't disappear in your life, it will further build up the bonds **_  
_**Joy, joy, because I want to see your smile**_

They both smiled, thinking about a certain brunette smiling.

_I'm aiming at_

_One shot_

_**Yes! Home run!**_

Takeshi grinned while Hayato scowled. Why did there have to be baseball related lyrics?

_Dreams and wishes are an individual everyday _  
_The days' living rhythm that resembles us both_

_**That time**_

_People's happiness, joy and jealousy _  
_It's good to continue the opposite, that is also worrying_

Backstage, Tsuna smiled, a blush evident on her face. She looked at the others in the backstage, especially her suitors,_ 'I know of your feelings too you know… The problem is…'_ She sighed, _'I fell in love with all of you too. I guess my life will really be complicated,'_ She stole a glance at everyone,_ 'At least you guys are with me right?'_

_**The rash you who ended up being hurt, the attacked feeling**_

_Right now_

_In a pitch ball match_

_Say it, watch it, I want you to understand_

_Rain_

Asari and Takeshi grinned.

_Storm_

_G and Hayato's ever permanent scowls lightened at the mention of their element._

_**No one can run from them**_

_'You got that right!' _G, Hayato, Takeshi and Asari thought.

_**Hey! All of the important things in your life, no matter how long you're separated **_

_**Joy, joy, the thing about not giving up**_

_Is the first_

_Distant_

_**So shortcut, yeah!**_

_Until we fly to your heart_

A certain brunette smiled, 'You guys already did… All of you.'

_Dynamite and white ball_

Angie couldn't help but be curious, 'What's the white ball for?'

_**Waiting beyond the distant sky **_  
_**The vow, ah starlight, until that day**_

_Spring, summer, fall, winter, the never-ending merry-go-round_

_(Merry-go-round) _  
_Meeting, separation, cycling_

_**For the sake of meeting you again**_

_**We!**_

_For the wound that won't disappear in your life_

_It will further build up the bonds_

_**Joy, joy, because I want to see your smile**_

Hayato and Takeshi's eyes glazed over,_ 'Tsuna/Hime-sama…'_

_I'm aiming at_

_One shot_

Hayato twitched a little. Why did he let the idiot add those in the lyrics again?

_**Yes! Home run! **_  
_**Let's go! Until we fly to your heart, dynamite and white ball **_  
_**Aiming at the distant sky, our feeling will connect, ah starlight, one day **_  
_**Our feelings will connect, ah starlight, until that day**_

_Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._

They both bowed, the second curtain dropping on them.

Angie appeared again on stage, "Finally, it's time for the Grand Finale!" She disappeared.

The curtains opened to reveal all the kids and an eleven year old looking Lambo.

Before anyone could ask questions about Lambo, the music started.

_Where does the sky spread?  
I'll continue my path somewhere_

After a few second of instrumental, Hayato sang. The silverette was glaring at a certain baseball player next to him.

_Compared to yesterday, tomorrow seems far away  
I'll be waiting for you at the promised land_

Takeshi's voice seemed happy yet melancholic at the same time, as if remembering something sad.

_When I'm alone, I can't do anything  
But because I want to protect you_

Tsuna sang sweetly, her voice angelic and alluring with a touch of sadness. Her eyes were glazed over.

_The thoughts of becoming stronger give me courage_

Kyoya's eyes twitched lightly. The only ones noticing were his father, Mukuro, Daemon, Giotto and Tsuna.

_When I'm alone, I can't do anything  
But we, in order to protect everyone_

Ryohei repeated Tsuna's line in a rough and powerful voice.

_The thoughts of becoming stronger give us power_

Mukuro grinned and added his signature laugh at the end.

_Tears of loneliness, there was a day when they spilled  
Tears of regret cannot be stopped_

Chrome opened her mouth and sang just as sweetly as Tsuna.

_The me from that day reflected in the mirror  
At the promised place that gives me warmth_

Ken sang, adding a 'tch' at the end.

_We went forward a little more with the time trial awaiting_

Lambo's voice rang. His voice sounding a bit childish yet with an edge at the same time.

_If we move forward and support each other  
We'll give our friends happiness_

Chikusa sang. Everyone couldn't help but look at him, this was one of the rare moments that he had sang.

_We went forward a little more  
No matter how many times, we'll stand up_

As Dino sang his part, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, _'Waaah! Why am I stuck singing Reborn's lines?'_

_Whenever something cannot be seen in our eyes  
I'll protect you with love_

Tsuna smiled at the end, doing a heart shape with her hands.

_From this heart, I say thank you_

_'He has a heart?!'_ Everyone except Tsuna and Alaude thought, bewildered as they heard those words coming out of Kyoya's mouth of all people.

Meanwhile, Kyoya was looking at the brunette, the part for her.

_I believe that someday, that day will arrive_

Ryohei sang, this time with a much softer voice than before.

_As long as there are dreams in this heart_

'_His only dream is to marry my little girl!'_ Giotto thought wailing in his head when he heard those words spill from Mukuro's mouth.

_Our journey continues_

Lambo yawned at the end, he was getting bored. But hastily stifled it when he felt his Tsuna-nee's scolding glare boring holes at the back of his head.

_In the blue sky, extend your hands and see_

Tsuna extended her hands above.

_Even if we're separated, our hands are connected_

Hayato sang, meaning the words with full emotion.

_In the smiling face I want to protect_

Takeshi looked at Tsuna's smiling face with determination.

_You who stands out is family_

'_Why am I the one to sing Reborn's part again?'_ Dino thought, _'Oh yeah, Tsuna gave me the puppy dog eyes.'_

_Where does this wind go?  
Where does this star want to go?_

The instrumentals took over for a few seconds before Tsuna sang her part.

_No matter what kind of tomorrow comes, I'll still want to move on  
Even if I'm like this, there's a reason for being me_

_'Oh Reborn-san please spare me,'_ Enma thought as he sang.

_That time, at the unknown place_

Chrome smiled.

_You arrived and laughed_

Ken 'tch'ed at the end.

_Even if in the unused thing, even if in the broken dream_

Chikusa sang, wincing a bit on the 'broken' parts.

_The flower in this heart blooms_

Enma couldn't help but glance at his heart.

_The mist comes_

Mukuro and Chrome sang in unison.

_The clouds appear_

Kyoya glared at Mukuro. He could tolerate Chrome, but him?

_The pouring rain_

Takeshi grinned.

_The angry thunder_

Lambo pouted, _'I'm not angry!'_

_After the storm_

Hayato's scowl lightened.

_The sun always shines_

Ryohei yelled 'extreme' at the end.

_All of them lead to the blue sky_

Tsuna smiled holding out her hand to Kyoya. He accepted and reluctantly held hands with Dino; Dino to Enma; Enma to Ken; Ken to Chrome; Chrome to Chikusa; Chikusa to Mukuro; Mukuro to Ryohei; Ryohei to Lambo; Lambo to Takeshi; Takeshi to Hayato; and finally, Hayato to Tsuna.

They prepared for the last part. The part where they all sing in unison.

_From this heart, I say thank you  
I believe that someday, that day will arrive  
As long as there are dreams in this heart  
Spread your wings of freedom  
Extend your hands to the blue sky  
Even if we're separated, our hands are still connected  
In the shining smiles that I want to protect  
We that stand out_

They broke apart and held their hands out to their respective fathers.

_Are family... family_

They ran over to the fathers and gave them signs of affection that reflected their personality.

The fathers looked at each other, then to their children, thinking the same thing:

_**This is the best day ever.**_

* * *

**Hi! I'm really sorry about not updating. But my tita (aunt) died a day before Father's Day. So I became mopey and depressed for a few days.**

**Please understand me!**

******Please review! If you do review, I'll give you virtual cookies! Yum! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

******I also thank the following:**

******Yoruko Rhapsodos**

**vongoladqishffy**

******musicdevil01**

******Angel of Darkness119**

**Mia Heartnet**

**Akitao Moon**


	11. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'm very sorry guys, but this is not an update.**

**BAD NEWS:**

**I'm not gonna update for a long while. My reason is because I have 3 projects to make, exams and a contest to review.**

**GOOD NEWS:**

**I may update on the 4th week. School's my main reason of not updating... I already started the next chapter.**

**NEW STORY UPLOADED, PLEASE READ!**

**Deaths, Rebirths and KHR! With Romance too!**

**Five best friends died in a car crash. It came as a surprise when they found out that they were reborn in the KHR World! Follow them as they rock the KHR World to the core as Sawada Tsunayume, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Dokuro Chrome and Shibuya Rin (OC). Fem!Tsuna. Twin is Decimo. Reborn in the KHR World. Involves new Guardians. Pairings are 182769, 8095, 5986, 499614 and 00xOCxD**

**Thanks for your consideration,**

**DiaEmLapisLazuliTopazOpalRuAme (The authoress)**

** DìÆm╚åpìŠ╚åŽû╚ì╦ôpåŽÖpå╚RûÄmë **


End file.
